A Life Turned Upside Down
by fanfic-nerd-101
Summary: Harry Potter came home from his third year of Hogwarts hoping to wind down and destress, but things take a nasty turn and his whole world is turned upside down. OVER 100 REVIEWS THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

****

**Chapter 1 – The summer after third year**

Harry Potter bid a farewell to his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and then headed towards his purple faced uncle who was waiting impatiently for him. As Harry headed towards his uncle he could hear Hermione talking to her parents as they expressed their concern for him along with Mrs Weasley who was talking in whispers to her husband Arthur, but Harry just kept on walking. After all, he had nowhere else to go; he wasn't allowed to go to Hermione's or the Burrow he was stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive all summer.

Great.

"Hurry up boy! I don't want to be around _these_ people any longer." Vernon Dursley scowled at his nephew.

"Yes uncle Vernon, coming sir." Harry hesitated slightly and cast his friends a longing look as he dragged his trunk over to his angry uncle.

"COME ON!" His uncle grabbed him by the scruff of neck, right in public view, and dragged him off towards his maroon coloured ford estate.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione call after him but it was too late, his uncle had already bundled him into the back of his car and thrown his trunk in after him.

As Harry hit his head against the opposite car door he instantly knew something had changed in his uncle. Harry knew then that this was going to be a rough summer, his uncle had shown his frustration in public; he had never done that before.

The ride back to Privet Drive was a quiet one, Harry took brief looks to see if his uncle's face was getting any less purple and to his horror his uncle was staring back at him every time. Harry strained to think why he seemed to be even more angry than normal and then it hit him; last summer! The ford Anglia incident. Dumbledore must have written to the Dursleys!

Harry gulped hard and then found that they were actually at Privet Drive. Harry was about to get out of the car when Vernon turned around and stared at him with malice. "I don't want a repeat of last year boy." He snarled.

"Any funny business and I will cripple you, you got that?" He snarled and Harry could see the vain throbbing in his uncle's temple, his uncle had never threatened any physical harm towards him before, something had changed.

"And mark my words boy; I will knock this disobedience out of you!" And with that Vernon stormed out of the car and into the house leaving Harry to struggle with his trunk.

"Get to your room!" Vernon shouted as Harry shut the front door behind him.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said obediently not wanting to anger the man.

"I'll be up in a minute." Vernon announced.

"Why?" Harry stupidly asked and was hit across the face.

"New rule; don't speak unless spoken to." Vernon snarled and Harry just clutched his cheek in horror.

His uncle had hit him! Sure he'd always hurled emotional abuse at him and been man-handled but he'd never _ever _ actually been hit by him.

"NOW!" Vernon barked and Harry scurried up the stairs dragging his trunk after him.

Harry continued quickly to his room and found that it was just how he left it last summer; nothing had been touched or cleaned for that matter and Harry made a mental note to _attempt_ to clean it pretty soon. He placed his trunk in the usual corner beside the wardrobe and opened it up; there on the top was the letters he had received from Sirius after they had rescued him.

What would Sirius say about this? But then Harry had another thought, what if his uncle was just having a bad day? Maybe it wouldn't get any worse? Harry could handle getting punched every now and again right? Right?

Harry sat down on the bed with the letters from Sirius. _Be good. Any trouble and I'll be straight round. _Those were the words that stuck out most in the letter but for some reason Harry didn't have much faith in his estranged God-Father, after all he had just escaped from Azkaban after being sent there for the murder of James and Lily Potter; his parents.

No sooner had he sat down Vernon stormed into his bedroom demanding that he stand in front of him. Not wanting to anger him, Harry jumped straight to it as his uncle breathed irradiated breaths.

"New rules this summer Potter." He snarled, "I will not tolerate a repeat of last summer. Understood?" He pressed his face into Harry's

"Yes sir." Harry replied hoarsely.

"And to enforce that rule…" Vernon continued as he left the room and came back. "You will find that this will become your new best friend." Vernon said swinging a belt lazily in his hands.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not serious?" He stuttered and Harry suddenly felt himself being hit on the shoulder by something.

"This is no laughing matter boy!" Vernon barked as Harry reached up to grasp his shoulder. It appeared that Vernon striking Harry had been the proof that Harry needed to take him seriously; what was with this new Vernon?

"Sorry uncle Vernon." Harry muttered sheepishly trying to contemplate what was happening to him and what _was_ going to happen to him.

"I will wake you up promptly at 5 am to cook my breakfast every morning and there I will give you a list of chores you are to complete that day." Vernon raised an eyebrow and pointed a fat sausage of a finger at Harry. "Failure to do so will result in punishment." He said slamming the belt down beside Harry causing Harry to jump.

"However, I will allow you to rest tonight but your chores will start tomorrow." Vernon snarled and then left.

He slammed Harry's bedroom door shut and locked it with a combination of padlocks and bolts.

"Great." Harry muttered to himself and then he flopped down on to his bed and shut his eyes wishing this was all just a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 2 – More than just a bad dream**

Harry Potter looked up from his work and sighed. He was bored of cleaning floors, not only was it the most boring and pointless task in the world but it killed his knees. He's only been home 3 weeks and he was already on his way to spending weeks in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey rebuilding his knees for him. That was even without the beatings he had begun receiving from an angry Vernon Dursley.

The first day of Harry's summer holidays had been full of lectures and light chores as was the rest of the week but as the days went by the chores got harder and the list even more difficult to finish equalling in an angry and violent Vernon Dursley.

And now three weeks in Harry was already showing signs of giving up and giving in. After all what was the use? Vernon was going to beat him regardless so why bother fighting it? So Harry decided he would just accept his fate and let his uncle beat the crap out of him, after all he'd faced Voldemort. Nothing was worse than that; was it?

Harry reached up and attentively touched his cheek where he was harnessing a rather angry looking bruise. Harry winced as his hand brushed his cheek and then he heard the slam of the front door and he knew somebody was back.

All of a sudden Harry felt himself being kicked forward from behind and he slammed his nose and face on the floor; he fought hard with himself to stifle a scream. "Get up" Vernon Dursley growled as he thrust his nephew up onto his feet.

"Uncle Vernon, sir." Harry stuttered, "Good day at work? Do you want a cup of tea? Something to eat?"

"Shut up boy!" Vernon back handed his stuttering nephew and frowned. "Have you completed your chores?" He snarled.

Harry looked to the floor and then up at his uncle, "No sir." And in that split second he saw his uncle's eyes flash a burning red and Harry knew what was going to happen next.

Harry sprinted straight up the stares, ignoring the blood trickling from his nose. He used his stick like figure to his advantage against the beefiness of his uncle. Harry managed to skip the stairs two at a time which allowed him a better head start, but what really was the use in running? Vernon would get him eventually.

Harry paused briefly to think about what to do and that was all it took, Vernon caught up to him in that brief moment and was on top of him in an instant.

"POTTER!" He roared and began the usual routine of kicking and punching Harry, but Harry managed to wriggle free and limp to his bedroom; at least there he couldn't end up falling down the stairs. Being beaten in his room was a far more sensible choice.

But the one thing Harry had forgotten about was that his 'best friend' was in his room and easy reach of Vernon a.k.a the belt. Harry grimaced as he realised this but Vernon had already picked it up and so he begun the beating. Luckily for Harry he didn't have to endure too much of the beating as he soon slipped into a blackness that was becoming increasingly familiar to him, after all he was still weak from the previous days beating.

* * *

Harry was furious, he slammed down the trowel he had in his hand in annoyance and began itching a spot on his ankle where he had been stung by a nettle earlier.

It was Sunday and that meant that he was out in the hot sun all day with no food or drink until he had finished the gardening, and in mid August this was not the easiest of tasks. But there was one good thing about Sunday's, he was allowed to change his clothes and have a decent shower. But that was only so that the neighbours could actually see that Harry was being treated reasonably well, not that they care about him anyway he was just a hooligan in their eyes; a boy from St. Brutus's.

How wrong they were.

Well that's what Harry used to think but in recent weeks he wasn't so sure.

"Keep working." Harry heard his uncle Vernon hiss from out of some window but Harry didn't dare look up from the flower bed to find out which one he was calling from.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry called back dutifully, he heard the faint slam of the window being shut and sighed deeply, but suddenly he heard a hoot from above him and saw an owl.

"No, please Merlin no!" Harry muttered to himself as the owl spotted him and made to land beside him. "Please Merlin, don't let uncle Vernon see!" The scrawny and tired boy pleaded with an unseen hero.

The owl hooted to get Harry's attention but he also got Vernon's attention. "NO!" Harry hissed in panic and quickly pocketed the letter that the owl had dropped beside him. "GO!" Harry hissed again as Vernon stormed out of the house.

"What are you doing boy?" Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him to his feet. "Owls!?!" He spat seeing the owl fluttering off into the distance. "What have you been up to boy… why I think another beating is in order…"

"Vernon please, not in front of the neighbours." Petunia hissed coming to Vernon's side.

"Yes quite right dear, not in front of the neighbours." He said letting go of Harry. "You have five seconds to get to your room." Vernon said darkly to Harry. "Run!" He said dangerously and Harry sprinted off out of sheer fear.

Vernon just laughed darkly as he followed his wife back into number 4 Privet Drive. He was going to enjoy tonight, he was going to make that Potter boy suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 3 – An unexpected letter**

Harry ached, that was one thing he did know. Forget ached, he hurt, throbbed, felt like screaming. He wished he was numb, he wished this had never happened, that his parents hadn't died…

That he had never been born.

Harry rolled over and found that he was lying on the floor and it was dark. He placed a hand out to get himself up and found that the carpet was sticking and felt disgusting. It was matted with blood; his blood.

Harry grimaced and looked up at his alarm clock; just after mid night. He hadn't been unconscious for that long. Harry eventually managed to lift himself off the floor and hobbled over to the light switch however, he found that increasingly difficult.

Harry reached hard for the light switch just inches from his finger tips and felt himself falling forward. Harry just managed to support himself with aid of the wall, to prevent himself from further injury.

Harry was about to move to his bed when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, he gasped when he saw the reflection portrayed in the mirror. It showed a Harry Potter he was not familiar with, one whose face was covered in cuts, bruises and blood, where his eyes were in the centre of two huge great black circles and the eyes themselves looked tired and weak.

Harry shook his head and hobbled over to his bed, relieved that it was generally more comfy than the floor. As he lay down carefully on his back trying to ignore the pain he was in, he remembered the letter he had pocketed from the owl that had educed this pain earlier.

He sat up and looked at the handwriting on the front of the envelope and found it to not be familiar, it wasn't Hermione's loose curls, Ron's chicken scratch or even Sirius' poor penmanship; no it was new - from a different sender.

_Harry_

That was what was scrawled across the envelope in neat handwriting which sent shivers down Harry's spine; Harry suddenly became aware of who this could be from and what it could contain.

"It's got to be better than this." Harry scolded himself as he looked at the envelope.

"Here goes." He took a deep breath and flipped the envelope over to open it, as he opened it he found a neatly folded piece of parchment inside. He pulled it out and opened it timidly.

When he opened the parchment up he found the same beautiful handwriting filling the page. Harry felt a chill go down his spine as he scanned to the bottom of the letter.

_From your mother,_

_Lily_

Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Was this really a letter from his dead mother? Harry couldn't really comprehend what was going on but he just decided to read it anyway.

_My dearest Harry,_

_This may come as a bit of a shock to you but I am writing this from beyond the grave. Yes, I am dead and will have been for sometime. This is not some sick and twisted joke Harry, this is real. _

_I don't know where you are now or whom you're living with but I can probably assume you are not living with the person I would hope you were. But that is because you won't know of him. Until now. _

_The person in question is not James Potter, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin but your biological father. Your biological father is not James Potter._

Harry looked up from his letter and gasped. This had to be a joke right? It had to! Harry re read the previous line **your biological father in not James Potter.**

Harry couldn't believe it, but he had been told he looked like his father and had many of his characteristics so how could James not be his biological father? Inclined to find out more, Harry read on.

_I know this may come as a shock to you after all you look and have so many of James' characteristics._

"Did she just read my mind?" Harry muttered out loud blinking hard at the paper.

_But you have been covered by a concealment charm so that you do in fact look like a Potter. James was not able to have children of his own but to avoid confusion he just called you his own, you see the Potter family demand a child from each generation and it must be a boy. You may have a girl but at least one boy must be conceived to allow the Potter family name to continue._

_So anyway, the reason why James claimed you as his own was also because we were very much in love and as your father was already missing James could not bare the thought of you growing up without a father._

_Your father was not the most popular man at school; yes he is a wizard, as it happens James detested your father until I sat both men down and had them agree to become allies after all they were both fighting for the side of the light._

'At least he's not evil' Harry thought sarcastically.

_Your father went missing just hours after you were born and he was gone for months; kidnapped by the Dark Lord himself. But you know what kept him going Harry? _

_It was you._

_The thought of his son waiting for him back at home was what kept him going; not giving into the Dark Lord or that devious rat Lucius Malfoy. I admire your father for that, all those months with them and he still sticks with the side of the light; I don't know how he did it. _

_Anyway, I suppose I ought to tell you who your father is. If you are attending Hogwarts then you will have already met him and I can imagine that him being him he would have assumed you were James' son and treated you horribly…_

"Please don't let it be…" Harry spoke softly

_your father is one Severus Snape – Potions Master at Hogwarts._

"NO!" Harry screamed and instantly clapped his hands to his mouth in shock hoping no one had heard his out burst.

_Please, if you have already met him and he has been a brute towards you out of instinct, give him a chance. __He loves you son and I bet he misses you dearly._

_I have sent a letter not too dissimilar to this one to Severus and I hope he will take the first move and build bridges between you two; I always wanted you to know your father but sadly I wish your father really was James and you didn't have to go through all of this. I know your father has a temper and can be vile at the best of times but I just want you to have someone to depend on and to take care of you. _

_Please make an effort with him; for me. _

_I love you dearly my son and so does James and no doubt so does Severus,_

_From your mother,_

_Lily_

_x_

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape was his father? He wasn't a Potter? What was he going to do? Was his 'father' going to contact him after all his mother had said that she had asked him to take the first move. Was he supposed to sit and wait?

But then again, Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about having Snape for a father after all he hated him and vice versa. Harry flopped down onto his bed out of desperation and sighed but as soon as he had sighed his eyes clamped shut and he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 4 - Revelations

It had been days since Harry had received the letter and nothing, not a word. Harry had started to think that his father wasn't bothered about him and that he really did hate him, but then again he was talking about Snape. However, because of this Harry's mood had turned sour and with the added pressure of a mountain of chores it was no wonder he snapped.

As soon as Harry heard the door slam shut violently he knew his uncle was home and not in a good mood. As Vernon Dursley waddled down the hall to the kitchen something inside Harry said no, not today.

He wasn't going to be pushed around today.

"Done your chores?" Vernon Snarled but Harry stood up and tried to match his uncle's height but failed after all with years of malnutrition Harry Potter looked like a 10 year old.

"No" Harry said definitely.

"Get the belt." Vernon growled.

"No" Harry repeated.

"NO? I ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING BOY, NOW DO IT!" Vernon roared at Harry pushing him towards the hall.

"NO!" Harry shouted back and then he picked up the bucket of water he'd been using to clean the floors and threw it all over Vernon.

"YOU WRETCH!" Vernon charged at Harry, but Harry had calculated the move and had swiftly changed position leaving Vernon to slam into the wall.

However, the sudden movement had caused Harry a great deal of pain and it took him a moment to catch his breath. Vernon saw this and took the opportunity to attack Harry whilst he wasn't paying attention.

Vernon slammed Harry into the wall and punched and kicked him as hard as he could, venting all his anger on the boy and then he saw the spare belt hanging up on the coat hooks, just in case his nephew had tried to pull a stunt like this he could stop it.

He snatched the belt and began beating Harry with. Harry weakly placed his hands over his head and attempted to curl into a ball to protect himself but it was no use; he was going to die, right here, right now.

Suddenly in the midst of Vernon's angry grunts Harry heard the front door bang open, someone had kicked it in.

"MUGGLE!" Harry heard someone shout and Harry realised they must be a wizard.

"UN-HAND MY SON NOW!" It was Snape! Talk about timing.

"Your son? This boy is a bastard!" Vernon snarled dropping the belt and Harry winced as it hit the ground.

"I can assure you this boy is my son and therefore not a bastard. Un-hand him now!" Snape said wiping out his wand. "Or I will hex you right here, right now."

"Please…. Sir." Harry spluttered weakly. "Don't."

"And why not?" Snape raised an eye brow but Harry didn't answer, his head lolled back and he fell unconscious.

Harry woke up with a start to find himself in an unusually comfy bed in a strange room. He sat bolt up right and winced as pain surged through his body forcing him to flop back down onto the comfy pillows below him.

"You are awake." Harry heard a rough voice that usually appeared cold but for some reason it no longer seemed cold, it held concern; concern for him.

"Where am I?" Harry said numbly.

"You are at Hogwarts; in my quarters." Snape said as he moved towards Harry and placed down a tray on the bedside table.

Snape picked up a cloth from the bowl on the tray and rung it out before attempting to dab Harry's forehead with it but Harry recoiled sharply causing him to wince. Snape recoiled himself at the movement causing Harry to shut his eyes tightly and raise his arms to be in front of his head.

"Shhh... Hijo." Snape soothed as he gently moved Harry's arms away from his head. His voice was so foreign to Harry and to Snape himself. Snape hadn't shown that kind of emotion since Harry himself was born 14 years ago.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Snape reassured Harry who looked up at Snape with eyes full of terror and hurt.

"I'm…sor..ry… sir." Harry stuttered just managing to stop tears from braking from his eyes and running freely down his worn face.

"No, you do not need to apologize." Snape said firmly. "What would Remus or Sirius say seeing you in this state?" Snape attempted to joke but Harry didn't smile.

"Yes, bad joke I know. I'm a little out of touch." He laughed causing Harry to smile. "There's that mischievous smile that you seem to bombard my classroom with no matter if it's rain or shine." This caused Harry to giggle softly

"Did you do anything… to … him?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"No, the stupid muggle was too afraid of me to defy me." Snape said scratching his head.

"I know that feeling." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing sir…" Harry lied.

"You know there is something else you are supposed to call me." Snape said dryly.

"So you want to be my father?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do. I have done ever since you were born Alex."

"Alex?" Harry questioned.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue however Alex is the name on your birth certificate. Harry is your adopted name." Snape clarified. "Alexander Paul Snape."

"I like it." Harry said softly.

"Glad to hear it." Snape smirked. "We'll change your name as soon as you are fit enough. But for now you are confined to this bed."

"Why?" Harry protested before breaking into a coughing fit.

"WHY?" Snape almost shouted causing Harry to recoil and upon seeing this Snape softened his voice. "Given the chance I bet you couldn't walk, you're heavily injured! You must rest!" Snape clarified.

"I'm fine." Harry complained

"Cleary." Snape scoffed.

"Take me back." Harry muttered suddenly.

"What? Why?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to be a bother." Harry explained.

"No you're not Alex" Snape interrupted.

"You're only going to keep me because my mother said so, so I might as well go back and pretend this never happened." Harry frowned.

"Is that what you want?" Snape raised an eyebrow and his young son.

Harry was about to answer but he was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore barging through the door to Snape's chambers.

"SEVERUS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?" Dumbledore charged in waving the Daily Prophet above his head and then threw it viciously at Snape. But then the old mans eyes rested upon Harry who was propped up in the bed with Snape sitting on the edge of the bed strangely close to the boy.

"HARRY!" Albus calmed upon seeing Harry and moved closer. "I'm so glad you're…" But his words seemed to fail him as he saw the state Harry was in and watched as the child had a coughing fit.

"What have you done to him Severus?" Albus turned his attention on the hook nosed spy in front of him.

"He hasn't… done anything… professor." Harry spluttered between fits of coughing.

"Oh but Alex, according the daily prophet I have." Snape sneered and Harry's eyes widened as Snape handed the newspaper Dumbledore had thrown at him to Harry.

_**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED SNATCHED!**_

_Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived, was snatched from his loving family home in Surrey just hours ago. The boy, who lives with his uncle, aunt and cousin more collectively known as the Dursleys, was snatched by the poor excuse for a wizard known to us all as Severus Snape._

"_Harry was just telling us about his year at Hogwarts when that man burst in threatening my family with hexes and jinxes and allsorts of dreadful things if we did not hand over Harry!" Victor Dursley told the prophet, naturally this family man declined Snape's request and thus forth resulting in Harry's kidknapping._

"_I was terrified." Says Petal Dursley, sister or Harry's mother Lily, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt let alone my nephew kidknapped!" _

_The Dursley's positively identified Professor Severus Tobias Snape, potions master at Hogwarts and ex-death eater, as poor Harry's kidknapper and plead for the safe return of their nephew. Who know's what terrible fate awaits the poor lad now? After loosing his parents and his parents betrayer on the loose how much more torture and heart-ache can this boy take?..._

Harry couldn't bear to read anymore, he tossed the paper aside and looked at Snape. Who seemed to read Harry's thoughts with the words he spoke next.

"I know Alex," Severus whispered placing a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "How they can use such a lie to glorify themselves is beyond me. As long as we know the truth right hijo?" Severus' voice was so full of unknown emotion that it took Albus by surprise.

"Hijo? Alex?" The old man repeated. "Surely not?"

"Surely not what Albus?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You can't know that…" Albus began but Snape interrupted him.

"Harry here is not Harry Potter but my son Alexander?" Snape continued Dumbledore's sentence.

"YOU KNEW?" Harry shouted suddenly causing great surprise to Albus but for some reason not to Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Going Back**

"Yes of course I knew!" Dumbledore muttered.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Harry roared.

"Harry calm down please!" Dumbledore tried to quieten the enraged Harry.

"Don't tell my son to calm down Headmaster. We are not in term time and I believe he has every right to be angry! As am I!" Snape said the last bit with great malice.

"Quite right Severus, but please just hear me out?" Dumbledore suggested.

"You have five seconds." Harry spat angrily.

"Alex!" Snape chastised. "It does appear that they didn't break that fiery spirit you inherited from your mother." He winked at his son and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Give me one good reason why I should not walk out of that door and resign as Potions Master whilst withdrawing my son from this institute for your disloyalty?" Snape snarled,

"Please Severus! You are the best Potions Master this school has ever seen! You can't resign. As for me not telling you, I had to make sure it was safe before I told you." Dumbledore attempted to explain.

"Safe?" Snape mocked "What about all those years Voldemort lay dormant?" Snape snarled.

"You're right! I should have told you! Please can you forgive an old man his mistakes?" Dumbledore seemed to be pleading with Snape.

"Fine" Snape scoffed.

Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I know this is all a shock to you Harry but you are not safe whilst you stay here with your father. You must go back to your uncle and aunt's house."

"Headmaster I will not allow it!" Snape roared.

"It is not up to you Severus, it is the protection of the wards!" Dumbledore said firmly.

"No! Alex is not to return to those beasts!" Snape continued to rant and then felt a hand reach out and touch his arm softly.

"It's alright." It was Harry, weakly smiling.

"Then it's settled, come on Harry collect your belongings and we'll return you to your relatives." Dumbledore swiftly turned and Harry slowly but surely got out of the bed and headed towards the door when he felt Snape put the same reassuring hand on Harry's arm.

"The minute, no second, things get hairy do not hesitate to owl me be it day or night and I'll come and sort them out for you Alex." Snape said with traces of concern in his voice.

"Ok." Harry said half-heartedly after all it was rather weird this entire turn of events. It was like his life had been turned upside down.

And then Harry and Dumbledore were gone, leaving a devastated Snape standing in the middle of his chambers totally powerless.

"Here we are Mr Dursley, I am sorry for the misunderstanding and any hassle this has caused you." Dumbledore smiled as he and Harry stood on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry could not help but think what would happen the moment Dumbledore left, there were three weeks of the summer left and Harry knew that they were going to be filled with pain and misery; it would be a miracle if he made it to Hogwarts in September.

"I'll bid you good day then good sir, goodbye Harry. See you in September." And with that Dumbledore apparated away leaving Harry and his purple faced uncle alone.

"YOU! IN NOW!" Vernon roared and Harry immediately stepped over the threshold into the house only to be greeted with receiving a blow to the head from behind (probably his uncle), Harry fell the floor and clutched his head as pain took over and he began to feel faint.

Harry didn't remember much after that, he just remembered more blows engulfing him and wishing he was dead but then he felt numb and faded out praying that his pitiful life had ended.

Of course for Harry, his life had not ended and he was alive; but only just. Three weeks of terror were forced upon Harry along with bruised and broken ribs and many more broken bones than Harry could ever have imagined.

And as the 1st of September approached, Harry found himself standing in the sitting room in front of his uncle asking for a lift into London and to the Hogwarts Express.

"Please Uncle? I need to get into London and get to school." Harry was currently pleading.

"And why should we allow you to go back to that school?" Vernon snarled.

"My father is expecting me back." Harry said unsurely.

"_Your_ father?" Petunia was next to speak. "You're telling me that my perfect little witch of a sister had an affair and you are the result of it?"

"Yes." Harry muttered softly.

"Ha!" Petunia laughed and Harry felt immediately embarrassed, he was the result of some affair and probably never meant to happen.

"Surely you can make your own way to London?" Vernon teased. "After all you are a wizard, oh but wait, you're under age!" He laughed a cruel and heartless laugh, which made Harry snap.

"SHUT UP! I'M FED UP OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE DIRT!" Harry ranted and then found that his uncle had risen and was staring down at him.

"And what are you going to do about it boy?" Vernon snarled and then Harry realised what he was doing and remained silent.

"That's what I thought," Vernon snarled and raised his fist, striking Harry hard enough to break his nose. Blood came streaming out of his nose and Harry began to feel nauseous with the pain.

And then Vernon attacked Harry, kicking and punching him with all his might. "A leaving present." He laughed as he heard a snap in Harry's leg.

Harry screamed in pain as he feared his leg had been broken. And then he felt himself being pulled up and to his feet. "I'm throwing you out like I should have done years ago!" Vernon roared and then threw Harry down and waddled over to the cupboard under the stairs and began pulling out Harry's school stuff.

"GET OUT!" Vernon roared and smiled triumphantly as he watched Harry get to his feet and unsteadily walk into the hall, he reached down and grabbed his trunk and began to head towards the door, luckily he had sent Hedwig and her cage to his father the previous week as a safety precaution after all she wasn't getting treated properly here.

As soon as Harry had crossed over the threshold and out onto the street he heard Vernon slam the door behind him and Harry sighed a sigh of relief and hobbled down the road and into Magnolia Crescent. There he called for the knightbus, it was rather fortunate that Harry's godfather Sirius had sent him instructions on how to call the knightbus if Harry had ever wanted to get away, but for some reason Harry thought that Sirius probably hadn't envisioned this.

So he called for the knightbus and there was Stan Shunpike waiting to greet him. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter! Look who it is Ernie!" He cheered and Harry instantly shushed him. Harry hadn't wanted attention draw to him but it was too late; he should have anticipated this from Stan being the mouthy git he was.

"Blimey you look a state!" Stan continued.

"Just get me to Kings Cross." Harry snarled.

"Ok, chill out, was only being friendly." Stan mocked as Harry moved along the bus to find a bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 6 – The Hogwarts Express**

Harry had slept in the waiting room at Kings Cross station that night and luckily nobody used it else he would have been rumbled and that was the last thing he needed. Harry awoke to the sounds of the familiar Weasley clan heading towards platform 9 ¾. Harry desperately wanted to join them but feared the worst and pulled out his invisibility cloak throwing it over himself and the trunk.

He cautiously made his way out of the waiting room and through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As he crossed through the barrier he almost walked slap bang into Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.

"Don't ruin the family name boy!" Lucius was threatening Draco.

"I won't father." Draco was snarling through gritted teeth but then felt himself being struck by his father's cane.

"I will not be spoken to like that Draco!" Lucius snarled and then disapparated leaving Draco scowling and nursing the spot on his shoulder where Lucius had hit him.

At that moment Harry felt sympathetic towards Draco, he had always thought Draco's life had been perfect but alas it wasn't dissimilar from his own.

Harry shook his head and continued to the very last compartment of the very last train and there he found his father waiting for him. He removed the cloak and hobbled into the compartment but fell forward at the last minute, it was a good job that Snape had good reflexes else Harry would have smacked his head on the floor and would have been knocked out.

"Alex!" Snape called as he caught his collapsing son.

"Hi," Harry smiled weakly.

"Alex, what happened?" Snape said sitting back down resting his sons head on his chest. He then charmed the door so that it was locked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Harry attempted to joke.

"Alexander do not joke about this!" Snape seemed to be frantic with worry, "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Why do you care anyway?" Harry accused attempting to sit up.

"Alex I told you to contact me!" Snape threw his head into his hands in desperation. "That's what I'm here for."

"I'm fine." Harry spluttered, "I've never needed anyone before, I'm just glad I made it here."

Snape's head shot up. "What do you mean, glad you made it here?" Snape questioned.

"Oh, my uncle threw me out last night." Harry snarled.

"How did you get here?"

"The knightbus." Harry said plainly. "Sirius had given me instructions."

"Does he know?" Snape asked,

"Not spoken to him by owl since the beginning of the summer." Harry answered dryly getting bored of this conversation.

"Lupin?"

"Same situation." Harry replied dryly again.

"I imagine that they are hammering down the door to Dumbledore's office this very moment waiting for your return to Hogwarts." Snape laughed slightly but Harry wasn't in the mood.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Harry challenged.

"Yes I am." Snape replied casually.

"Then go!" Harry snapped.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with your old man?" Snape joked.

"OLD MAN? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MY FATHER!" Harry stood up sharply and shouted.

"Alexander Paul Snape don't take that tone with me!" Snape stood up and towered over Harry.

"You changed my name then?" Harry snarled.

"Yes." Snape challenged and Harry just scoffed.

"No consulting me then?"

"You were up for it three weeks ago!" Snape complained.

"Yeah well I was weak then." Harry raised his voice.

"You were never weak Alex." Snape attempted to calm his son.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone." Harry snarled with narrow eyes.

"I'll tell you now Alexander, I will not tolerate you talking to me like that." Snape matted Harry's tone.

"What you gonna do? Keep me away from everything? Beat me up? Everyone else does!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alex, what has gotten into you?" Snape asked raising an eye brow.

"Nothing! Just finally realised I can look after myself." Harry sat down in the corner of the compartment and started out of the window furiously.

"And that's what you call get yourself beaten is it? Are you looking after yourself there?" Snape said darkly allowing his old and garish self arise.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry stood back up with his wand drawn.

"Put it away Alexander!" Snape scoffed at his son's rage but when Harry didn't put it away he repeated himself. "PUT IT AWAY!"

Harry sat back down and put the wand back in his pocket. Snape then moved to sit opposite him.

"Oh Alex," He said softly which felt unnatural to him. "Please, I don't want to fight with you." He said hoping to get a response but of course he didn't.

Harry had every right to be angry but Snape had hoped it would be easy for the two of them at least then they finally had a family in one another?

"I'll see you at the feast." Snape whispered to Harry and then disapperated leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry didn't know what to expect at the feast, he knew his name had changed and that he was no longer Harry James Potter but Alexander Paul Snape, which was certainly going to take some getting used to, but what was he supposed to do next? Should he warn his fellow Gryffindors? Will he get resorted? Will it be announced during the feast?

Suddenly Harry heard footsteps behind him as he made his way towards the carriages to go to the castle. Harry hadn't spoke to Ron or Hermione yet, was it them? But as soon as he had that thought float across his head the person behind him spoke.

"You're limping Alex." Said the cool voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Harry blinked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me." Draco said as he whistled for a carriage and opened the door for Alex to enter he then followed himself.

"You know about my name change?" Harry said in complete shock.

"Yes." Draco said quietly as the carriage began the ten minute ride up to the castle.

"How?" Harry stuttered.

"Don't freak." Draco sighed, "Promise?" Draco repeated when Harry didn't say anything.

"Yeah, just tell me!" Harry said getting rather annoyed.

"I'm your half brother." Draco muttered softly and Harry almost hit the roof.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" Harry shouted in disgust

"Hey you promised you wouldn't freak!" Draco challenged.

"TOO LATE!" Harry shouted at Draco standing up.

"For Merlin's sake Alex calm down!" Draco said launching himself at Harry and wrestling him back into his seat. "Father's going to be furious enough that I told you!"

"What?" Harry looked up at Draco who was panting.

"We have the same father but different mothers," Draco clarified.

"This is too much!" Harry moaned not sure whether he was ever going to accept his school enemy as his half brother.

"Tell me about it!" Draco joined his brother in despair.

"So what's going to happen?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I think it'll be announced at the feast." Draco sighed.

"What?" Harry eyes widened.

"It'll be announced that you are no longer Harry Potter but Alexander Snape and that I am now Draco Snape." Draco informed Harry.

"Great" Harry muttered sarcastically, "I haven't even told my friends yet; or seen them!"

"What ashamed?" Draco snarled but Harry remained silence proving Draco right. "Why were you limping?" Draco said with a trace of compassion in his voice.

"Oh look, the castle!" Harry said suddenly and Draco groaned when he realised his brother was right and he had left the question too long.

As soon as the carriage came to a stop Harry jumped out eager to get away from Draco and into the hall without being spotted by Ron or Hermione or spotted leaving a carriage he was sharing with Draco.

"Stay where you are Alexander." Came the cold voice of his father and Harry instantly froze.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 7 – The Feast**

[N: I'm now going to start calling Harry by his new name of Alex.

Alex didn't even bother to look up at his father; he just continued to stare at his shoes angrily bawling his fists.

"I need to warn you about something before you go in." Snape muttered and Alex scoffed.

"What that Draco is my half brother, I'm going to be re-sorted and the whole school is going to know that _you_ are my father and that I am no longer Harry Potter?" Alex growled in a low tone.

"How?" Snape looked gob smacked for a moment and then gathered himself. "That and also Black and Lupin want a word with you after the feast." Snape muttered.

"Can I go now?" Alex snarled not wanting to be around his father any longer than necessary.

"Yes, but I shall see you in my office as soon as the feast is over. It is there that you will talk to Lupin and Black. Understood?" Snape growled.

"Whatever." And with that Alex stormed off towards the Great Hall.

As he approached the hall he had a sudden thought, where was he supposed to sit? After all he was going to be re-sorted. But no sooner had he decided he didn't really give a damn and he was going to sit with Hermione and Ron and warn them first, he heard his name being called and he spun around to see Draco approaching him and many shocked Gryffindor's walking past whispering amongst themselves.

"Alex!" Draco called.

"Yes?" Alex sighed.

"I saw you talking to father." Draco was about to ask what about when Alex interrupted him.

"He was attempting to warn me that our family status would be announced during the feast, that you were my brother and that I was going to be re-sorted. And then he said Padfoot and Moony wanted to talk to me." Harry trailed off.

"Who?" Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Doesn't matter." Alex muttered.

"Ok, well anyway McGonagall wants us to wait outside in the entrance foyer until we are called through to be re-sorted." Draco informed.

"Fine." Alex scoffed and took up a place leaning against the stair case up to the first floor, Draco was about to follow but thought better of it. Alex was in a foul mood and Draco didn't want to feel any of the repercussions.

So Draco leant against the opposite wall occasionally glancing over at his brooding half brother and wondering what tomorrow would bring. Draco had had plenty of time to think over Snape being his father and Alex being his brother, he'd known since early last year when Draco had come back from Christmas break in a more than sorry state forcing him to go to his Head of House and Potions Master for help. Draco knew he had to get out and that was when Snape told him the truth.

Of course, Lucius didn't know any of this; didn't know that Draco knew the truth about how and why he was conceived. Draco shuddered; Lucius Malfoy was a nasty piece of work. He thought he was better than everyone when in fact he was no better than the mudbloods he had taught Draco to despise.

The flow of Students had decreased and soon the rabble of nervous first years entered the foyer of Hogwarts with eyes marvelled at its beauty. "Stupid Firsties." Draco muttered under his breath. Then he saw McGonagall waving him and Alex over to her as the first years were ordering themselves into pairs and into an orderly line.

"After I've lead the first years into the hall and the doors have shut you are to wait in front of the doors until they re-open. You will then walk down to the platform and join your _father_." Harry scoffed at this and McGonagall shot him a warning glance before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore will then announce your name changes and you will than be re-sorted. Clear?" McGonagall looked over her spectacles at the two boys and sighed, they were in for a rough ride this year.

"Yes Professor." Draco replied dutifully and then McGonagall looked to Alex and waited for his response.

"Crystal." Alex muttered with great distain in his voice.

"Very well." She said turning back to the first years. "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" She bellowed and then the doors flew open.

Alex and Draco watched as the first years trailed off towards the front of the Great Hall and the doors swiftly closed after them. The two siblings took up the positions they been instructed to do, Draco looked to Alex to strike up a conversation but Alex was just staring at his feet, scowling.

"There's one thing father didn't mention." Draco muttered and Alex immediately looked up.

"What did ol'Snivellus forget to tell us?" Alex spat with malice, why did everything have to change? Before his bloody mother sent him that letter he was looking forward to living with Sirius and Remus next summer and finally having a normal life, but no even when his mother was dead she had to ruin everything!

Draco ignored his brother's comment and continued "As soon as we are announced as Snape's our appearances will change." He sighed and waited for a response from Alex but he remained silence and dropped any kind of emotion from his face.

"We are also to stay in his chambers tonight whilst the rest of our transformation takes place, he has warned me that it is quite painful and that we are no permitted to wear much clothing." Draco muttered and he saw as Alex's eyes widened and Draco suddenly had an inclining as to why Alex was so spiteful and angry, Draco was fortunate he had always used a potion to cover up but he assumed Alex hadn't.

"Alex, how is your leg?" Draco asked without realising.

"Mind your own fucking business." Alex snapped and just then the doors opened to the Great Hall and that was Draco and Alex's queue.

"Students, I would like to re-introduce you to Draco Tobias Snape and Alexander Paul Snape sons of our Potions Master Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced as Draco and Alex walked down the middle row and joined their father and headmaster at the front.

All they could hear were whispers and sniggers and then some sod shouted. "Dammit! I was going to try that one to pass Potions." All three Snape's shot the seventh year Ravenclaw a look of pure loathing before Dumbledore silenced him.

"Enough Edwards!" Dumbledore called and the Seventh year instantly looked down sheepishly into his lap.

"Now for the resorting!" Dumbledore announced and Professor McGonagall instructed Draco to sit on the stool whilst she placed the hat on his head and before it even reached his ears it screamed "SLYTHERIN"

Alex just scoffed, like he was surprised, his half-brother was a Slytherin through and through and was engulfed with claps and cheers from the Slytherin table as Alex was called to be re-sorted.

The hat was placed on Alex's head and it instantly began talking to him in his ear. "Well well well," It hissed. "Changed a bit since I did this for the first time haven't we?"

"Just get it over with." Harry hissed.

"Calm down, I need to put you in the right house. Hufflepuff is most certainly out of the question you don't have patience or the mannerisms to conduct fair play. Ravenclaw is a faint possibility but you don't wish to show your knowledge so that's a no. And then there's Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which to put you in? You've developed an attitude that most Slytherin's would die for, you have plans inside your head and show great hate for your father and others around you. Your Gryffindor characteristics have faded; you are no longer under pressure to be like James Potter. You are a Snape now. But what's this I see? You are pining for love, craving for acceptance it is all to do with what happened this summer isn't it?"

"Stop it!" Alex hissed again.

"Touched a nerve have I?" The hat cackled, "Your anger is definitely too destructive for Gryffindor… so it must be SLYTHERIN!" The hat finally shouted and Alex sighed.

'Great, I'm going to be daddy's little clone.' Alex thought sarcastically as a god smacked McGonagall removed the hat from his head and Alex walked over to the Slytherin table in silence. The rest of the school was in shock too. How can a person change that much? That was what they were all thinking; how can someone go from being in the noblest house to the darkest in one summer?

Alex knew why, he knew perfectly well why this had happened.

The Dursley's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 8 - Moony and Padfoot

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore cheered as Alex sat down next to Draco at the end of Slytherin table. There were gasps from the first years as food appeared on the tables in front of them but Alex wasn't interested in the food as soon as he had watched his robes change from Gryffindor to Slytherin he placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

He was a snake. The worst kind of person.

Snape studied his two sons sat at the Slytherin table. Draco was interacting happily with the rest of the house whereas Alex was struggling. Snape's eyes shifted across the room to Alex's previous housemates and friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were angry with Alex and there was no doubt that he was now their former best friend.

Snape's heart went out to the boy, he'd had a rough summer and now his entire life had been turned upside down. Nobody needs that. And to be sorted into the opposite house was enough to tip the lad over the edge. What made everything that extra bit worse, Alex wasn't talking to him. He was either giving Snape the cold shoulder or snarling at him.

In the past Snape hadn't been particularly nice to Alex but he had at least hoped they could put that behind them? But no Alex didn't seem to want to do that; not at all. Snape suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm which was resting casually on the table.

"Don't worry so much Severus." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Don't worry? You induced this old man!" Snape hissed. "You have no idea what you sent him back to."

"It was for his own protection Severus." Albus said straightening his half-moon spectacles.

"Own protection?" Snape scoffed. "You seriously don't know what you've put him through." He said angrily and then looked to Alex and saw that he was gone.

"Blasted boy!" Snape hissed and stood up from the staff table.

Snape scowled at the thought of his youngest son wandering around the castle with half the school against him. "Draco, where's Alex gone?" Snape growled as he reached the Slytherin table and looked down at his other son.

"I don't know." Draco said blankly. "Don't really care."

Snape was about to argue but thought better of it and glided off out of the Great Hall to search for Alex. Luckily Snape didn't have to look very hard for Alex; he soon saw a tuft of black hair and a swish of Slytherin robes disappearing underneath the staircase and Snape instantly knew it was his troubled son.

"Alex?" He called ducking low so that he could enter underneath the staircase. "Lumos." He muttered and his wand instantly lit letting light flood the area. Alex was curled up in the corner and looked to be on the verge of crying.

"You know, this is the exact same place I used to come when I wanted to get away." Snape said gently as he crawled next to his son and placed his wand at his feet.

"We're nothing alike." Alex spat angrily.

"Oh I don't know about that Alex. We are more alike than you think." Snape said smiling slightly.

"Get bent!" Alex spat.

"Alexander."

"Quit calling me that!" Alex snarled.

"Then what shall I call you? Alexander is your name is it not?" Snape raised an eyebrow slightly baffled.

"Yes, no… I don't know who I am anymore!" Alex threw his head into his hands and Snape watched as his breathing became irregular signally that the child was crying.

Snape pulled Alex into a hug and had to hold him tightly until he relaxed into the embrace. This was probably the first sort of affection Alex had come across save for a brief hug from his estranged god father just a few months ago and the constant smothering of Molly Weasley whenever Alex saw her..

But then again this was all new to Snape as well, he wasn't used to showing affection like this. In fact the day Draco came into his office barely able to stand was the first time in fourteen years that Severus Snape had shown affection to anyone.

After being cold for so long it was all way too strange for Snape. But he had to try for the sake of his sons. At least Draco had gotten love from his mother; she had always cared about him.

But Alex hadn't had that kind of affection, he had lived in a cupboard until he was eleven, dressed in his cousin's hand-me-downs which were far too big for him and needless to say neglected, starved and abused. Snape shuddered, he'd never wished for his son to grow up like this. His childhood was not too dissimilar from his own and that frightened Snape; a lot.

Suddenly the pair of them were disturbed by the sounds of the students leaving the great hall to go to their dormitories. Snape looked down at his son and saw that his eyes had become alert with the sudden disturbance.

"It's alright Alex; we'll wait until the crowd has gone and then we'll go and sort you out." Snape said kindly,

"Why are you being so nice?" Alex whispered whilst wiping his eyes free of tears,

"Because I am your father Alex and if I might be so bold it is what you deserve." Snape smiled at the boy he held in his arms.

"But I've treated you horribly." Alex muttered.

"That is true but I am willing to over look it if we can start a fresh?" Snape asked and his son smiled weakly back at him.

"Thank you." Alex said sheepishly as the voices died down.

"Come, I suspect Black and Lupin will be going crazy waiting for you." Snape as he began to crawl out from under the stair case and offered his son a hand up.

"Why are they here?" Alex asked.

"I won't lie to you Alex." Snape began. "They aren't here for a friendly chat, they are furious."

"What about?"

"You being my son." Snape sighed as the pair made their way down to the dungeons. Alex scowled and Snape stopped and made Alex look at him. "This is not your fault." He re-assured Alex but for some reason Snape wasn't convinced it had worked.

As they finally arrived at Snape's office door Alex and Snape could hear voices inside. It was definitely Remus and Sirius and Alex shuddered, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Ready?" Snape asked and Alex nodded weakly.

Alex opened the door and as he entered the office the two men quietened down and as soon as Snape had walked in behind Alex the shouting started again.

"SNAPE!" Sirius shouted charging up to him. "YOU MAGGOT! YOU RAPED LILY I BET! SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE SLEPT WITH YOU!" Sirius screamed and then Alex saw as his godfather punched his father.

"STOP!" Alex screamed in panic. "STOP!" He ran over to his father, who was clutching his nose and pulled out a handkerchief that was already stained with blood and removed his father's hand and replaced it with the handkerchief.

Just then Draco came out of a door leading off Snape's office. His eyes went wild at the scene and rushed over to Alex and Snape. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?" Draco shouted at Sirius.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Sirius retaliated, his temper getting the better of him.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! AND HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FATHER!" Alex joined in stepping forward after making sure his father was alright and had hold of the handkerchief. "What are doing here in the first place?" Alex narrowed his eyes and for the first time was aware that Remus Lupin was also in the room.

"Harry!" Sirius said calming down. "James would be turning in his grave!" He called in desperation.

"No he wouldn't. James Potter is nothing to do with me other than the fact that he married my mother." Alex spat angrily.

"Harry that's not true. He loved you!" Sirius complained tears filling up his eyes,

"My name's not Harry." Alex stated dryly. "It's Alexander; Alex for short."

Just then Alex felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his father beaming down at him, his face was covered in blood but it didn't make a difference as Alex smiled back at him. And then Draco joined the two at Alex's side.

"You never answered my brother's question." Draco said darkly. "But if your only reason for being here was to attack my father and try and convince my brother that this is all a lie then I suggest you leave."

"Harry…" Remus began but Alex shot him an evil look. "I mean Alex; please we should talk about this. Come and stay with us in the half term?" Remus asked trying to lift the mood.

"What is there to talk about Remus?" Alex asked.

"Look, please think about what you are doing. It's Snape after all." Remus said quietly.

"I've thought about what I'm doing thank you." Alex began. "I've had all summer to think about it. You know." He said turning to Snape. "This family was the one thing that kept me going this summer, and you Remus Lupin are not going to take this away from me." Alex said darkly.

"What do you mean, kept you going this summer?" Sirius piped up suddenly. "I thought…"

"You thought that because I hadn't written to you that everything was alright?" Alex scoffed. "No, it was far from alright. I didn't have time to write to you this summer Sirius and do you want to know why?"

"Shhh Hijo." Snape whispered in his ear. Snape felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he whispered the comforting word. Lily had always called Alex hijo and Snape thought it would be a good reminder of his dead lover and son's mother. "Calm down."

"I spent most of my summer unconscious, barely able to move let alone write." Alex said slowly and quietly.

"Alex?" Remus asked in confusion. Alex looked to Sirius who seemed to know what Alex was going on about.

Alex turned away as did Sirius and Snape answered for him. "His relatives abused him more than ever before." Snape said and Remus instantly let out a horrified gasp.

"Yeah well. Now you know!" Alex said sharply and then he turned to Draco.

"Care to show me around father's chambers?" He asked and Draco nodded numbly and lead him off and out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 9 – I'm Proud of you

"I'm proud of you Alex." Snape said as he entered the chamber that the boys would be sharing.

"Why?" Alex asked shifting on the sofa he was sitting on to get a clearer view of his father. He certainly looked a lot better now that he had washed the blood from his face.

"You stood up for what you believed in tonight Alex." Snape replied coming to sit next to Alex.

"However, Draco as much as I appreciated you standing up for me please try and refrain from bellowing at the top of your lungs next time." Snape said and he saw a mischievous smile creep across Draco's face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now Draco Tobias Snape." Snape said and suddenly threw a cushion at his unsuspecting son.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed which caused Alex to smirk in amusement and then suddenly Alex felt himself being hit with the same offending cushion.

"What was that for?" Alex said removing the cushion from his face and glaring at his brother.

"No reason." Draco smirked and Alex was about to throw the cushion back when he suddenly felt a pain shoot through his arm.

"Argh!" He whimpered and clutched his left arm.

"Alex?" Snape suddenly became alert after watching his two sons interacting happily. "What's the matter"?

"Hurts." Was all Alex could whimper.

"Let me see." It wasn't so much as a request but a command.

"It's not the transformation is it father?" Draco piped up.

"No Draco." Snape muttered as he rolled up Alex's sleeve to see a large bruise around Alex's wrist. Snape then grimaced as he could see that the wrist was clearly broken, anymore activity and the bone was going to rip through the skin!

"Draco, run into my office and collect a potion from behind the desk. It's a nerve replenishing potion." Snape requested and Draco jumped to it. "Now Alex, you've got a nasty broken wrist here. I need to heal it now else things could get pretty nasty. I need you to trust me; there's going to be a bit of pain as I need to reline your bones." Snape soothed but Alex only nodded as he writhed in pain.

As quick as a flash, Draco was back. He handed the potion to his father who instantly conjured a measuring flask as he poured the violet coloured liquid into the flask according to the assigned dosage. "Pomfrey will go spare that I've used some of her potion." Snape muttered to himself as he lifted the flask into Alex's mouth and aided him in allowing the cool liquid to slide down his throat.

Snape then muttered a charm he had picked up as soon as he had come to Hogwarts and Alex screamed and writhed as the charm and potion took affect. Draco squirmed as his brother let out a piercing scream; this just confirmed how wrong Draco was about Alex, well Harry, he had thought golden boy had it all and that he could handle pain but apparently not.

Snape placed the flask and potion down immediately and pulled his son into his arms rocking him backwards and forwards trying to sooth him. Wishing he could make the pain go away. Soon Alex stopped his screaming and sheepishly pulled away from his father.

"Sorry" He muttered quietly looking rather embarrassed,

"Alex! Do not feel the need to apologize, I know how painful that potion and spell is." Snape soothed and then looked to the mantel piece above the fire. It was fast approaching midnight.

"Come boys, we must prepare for the night ahead." Snape said helping Alex up and over to the bed nearest the door, whereas Draco walked to the one to the left nearest the window. "You must only dress in your boxers tonight. Tonight is the night you both transform into what you should have looked like had you not been under a concealment charm." Draco sighed as he removed his shirt but Alex looked reluctant.

"I'll show you my scars if you show me yours." Draco whispered to Alex so that Snape could not hear.

"I will be back in a moment when I have required the appropriate potions." Snape said and abruptly left the chamber.

Alex stood up and turned to see Draco already in his boxers and clambering into bed. Alex gasped and Draco did all but wink at him. Draco had huge long gashes across his back accompanied by plenty of smaller more fresh scars. Alex then got undressed and turned to see Draco staring at him.

"We'll see about some concealment potions for those tomorrow shall we?" Draco asked. "After all I shouldn't be needing my stock anymore." He said and Alex smiled at him.

Alex was just about to get into his ridiculously high four poster bed when Snape came in and gasped. "Oh my." He muttered.

Alex spun around and this caused Snape to curse and then mutter "Blasted muggles."

Alex quickly jumped into his bed and pulled his covers up to his neck. "Alex, you should not be ashamed about something you had no power over." Snape said approaching Alex's bed.

"I let it happen." Alex whispered averting his gaze. "I deserved it."

"I doubt you asked them to knock the hell out of you did you Alex?" Draco interrupted and when Alex didn't answer Draco continued ignoring the warning glance he had gotten from his father. "Besides, chicks love the scars." He winked and Alex smiled and lowered the covers revealing a large amount of scars.

But one mark caught Snape's attention, "Alex? Were you branded?" Snape said lowering his sons covers so that he could get a better glimpse of the letters pressed into his son's skin.

**V.D**

Alex simply nodded and grasped his father's hand and allowed him to trace over the mark with his finger. "I'm owned." Alex said softly.

"When?" Snape breathed.

"As soon as Dumbledore left." Alex smiled weakly. "So I had a rough summer, I'm away from that now and about to start again. Not many kids can ask for that can they?" He winked at his father causing him to smile.

"No, I suppose not." He smirked. "Right anyway. I think it is safe to presume that both of you will grow a few more inches… especially you Alex. You will finally look more like a teenager instead of an 8 year old." He smirked and Alex blushed.

"Moving on, I am going to give you a numbing potion as well as a dreamless sleep potion so that neither of you shall feel a thing and won't wake up until I come and wake you." Snape said handing both boys two flasks of potion, they both drank the potions and lay back on there pillows feeling drowsy.

"Well, goodnight boys." Snape said moving over to the door. "I shall wake you in the morning. Sleep well." And with that he extinguished the light and left the room.

* * *

"Alex?" Alex felt himself being gently shaken awake causing him to sit up sharply and wince. "Sorry Alex didn't mean to startle you." And suddenly Snape's face came into focus.

"Old habits die hard." Alex said softly and his father smiled as he went over to wake up Draco.

"Draco? Wake up Draco." Snape said shaking Draco gently,

"Go away." Draco grumbled and rolled over. Snape mumbled to himself and then heard Alex approach him.

"Allow me." Alex said smirking mischievously. Alex then conjured a bucket of ice cold water and threw it over Draco.

"ARGH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…" Draco screamed jumping out of the now sodden bed.

"Draco language." Snape chastised.

"Me? He threw a bucket of ice over me!" Draco complained pointing at the now sniggering Alex.

"I saw nothing." Snape smirked and then admired his two sons. "My, your transformations certainly make you look… different."

"In what way?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well for starters you hair… it's a little less perfect." Snape chuckled lightly as he watched Draco walk over to a near by mirror and gasp.

"MY HAIR!" He near enough screamed.

"Oh come Draco, it's not that bad." Alex giggled.

"NOT THAT BAD?!?" Draco yelled, "IT'S HIDEOUS! IT'S FILTHY!"

"I take offence to that Draco." Snape smirked. "I would not complain, it's a perfect combination of your mother and I"

Snape watched as Draco ran his fingers frantically through his dirty blond almost brown hair in pure shock. Draco hadn't really altered that much, he only looked less like Lucius and more like Narcissa. However, Alex had completely changed; he actually looked like a 14 year old instead of an 8 year old. His hair had become a jet black colour and was shorter and neater; he was now the same height as he and Draco but still had Lily's startling green eyes.

"Well? Shall I we get ourselves together and head down to the great hall?" Snape said shaking his head as the memories of Lily came back to him. He smiled as both boys nodded. "I shall see you in my office in ten minutes." He said and with that strode off and out of the room.

Both Alex and Draco swiftly got dressed into their Slytherin robes, Alex felt strange as the serpent hissed on his chest he was so used to the Gryffindor lion roaring that he felt like he was a completely different person. But then again he was! He was no longer James Potter's little clone but a Snape.

Alex suddenly had a thought and turned to see Draco watching him. "I know what you're thinking." Draco muttered.

"What?"

"I'll stick by you Alex, you're not going to be flavour of the month in both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin camps." Draco said seriously.

"Thanks Draco."

"Don't mention it." Draco smiled and then led his brother out of their chamber and into Snape's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 10 - The next day**

The Snape brothers left their fathers office and progressed cautiously down the corridor towards the great hall. Alex was unbelievably nervous, Draco on the other hand was fine with it all and it didn't appear to faze him one bit.

As they entered the Great Hall the entire hall fell silent as Alex and Draco went over to their seats amongst the Slytherin 4th Years. Alex and Draco seated themselves in between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. When Alex grimaced at Draco's actions to swiftly sit beside Blaise leaving a seat next to Pansy free he felt a sharp dig in the ribs.

"Be nice." Draco hissed. "She's the Slytherin girls ring leader." And Alex just nodded and plastered a forced smile on his face for the remainder of breakfast.

But luckily Pansy wasn't in the flirting mood this morning to which Alex was relieved. "You know Snape?" Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice. "Those Gryffindors are giving you some terribly dark looks." Pansy smirked slightly as Alex looked up from his breakfast to see the rest of Gryffindor staring at him with murderous looks, it wasn't his fault!

Alex looked over at the Weasley's and saw Hermione sitting with them. Alex smiled at them and all the Weasley's just glared at him except for Ginny who couldn't even bare to look at him. Feeling hurt Alex stared glumly into his breakfast, he looked up some time later to see only Hermione watching him; not staring.

'Sorry' she mouthed across the room and then got up to leave. A smile crept across Alex's face; at least Hermione hadn't deserted him.

Suddenly Alex felt a hand collide with his head and turned sharply to see his brother had delivered the blow. "Come on Alex! We're going to be late" Draco said dragging his brother to his feet.

"Did you really have to hit me?" Alex complained loudly. "And since when did you care about school?" Alex said darkly.

"Since Snape was our father." Draco replied casually dragging his brother out of the hall and up to the first floor corridor.

"Hey did they announce who the new Defence teacher was last night?" Blaise asked as he followed the Snape brothers.

"Don't ask me I left the feast." Alex said remembering the little heart to heart he had had with Snape that night.

"Oh yeah what happened with that?" Draco asked,

"Don't really want to go into it; let's just say father got a tad emotional." Alex winked and Draco and Blaise laughed.

"That guy has emotions?" Blaise questioned whilst laughing,

"Yup!" Alex smirked on the verge of laughing himself.

Suddenly the happy three were interrupted by some rather disgruntled looking Gryffindors "Having fun Snake?" Seamus Finnegan snapped.

"Don't call me a snake." Alex challenged as Draco and Blaise stood strong beside him.

"Why not? That's what you are Snape! A snake and a traitor." Dean stood strong next to Seamus in a similar manner to Draco and Blaise.

"Watch your mouth Thomas!" Draco snarled.

"Or what you'll go running to daddy?" Ron Weasley sniggered.

"I would have thought you of all people would be a least happy for me." Alex complained.

"Oh of course! How inconsiderate of me, how could I forget it was all about you?" Ron mocked.

"That isn't fair Ron!" Alex said quietly and suddenly Alex clutched his cheek as was struck by Ron.

"Oh it's not fair is it?" Ron snarled, "Hmmm who here thinks Harry Potter, no sorry, Alex Snape has the perfect life?" Ron threw the question open to everyone who had gathered to watch.

"Thinks he's too good for us." Someone shouted from within the crowd and Alex could have sworn it was either Fred or George; he could never tell which.

"Well do you want to know a secret?" Ron snarled egging the crowd to participate whilst he goaded Alex.

"Tell us Ron!" Someone else shouted.

"Alex Snape has never been loved!" Ron spat. "He let his muggle relatives beat him to a pulp regularly! He couldn't even read or write until he got here, had a charm placed over him. I bet he still wouldn't be able to write his own name now!" Ron mocked and Alex was too shocked to really register any emotion but Ron continued.

"The great boy-who-lived was abused by muggles! Not so great now is he? Stupid Alex Snape; loved by no one yet hated by all!" Ron laughed a spiteful laugh as Alex began to register what had just happened. No one else seemed to be laughing more looking in shock at both Alex and Ron.

"HOW DARE YOU WEASLEY!" Draco snarled pulling out his wand and at the same time about a dozen Gryffindors pulled out their wands.

"GO ON SNAPE! I DARE YOU!" Ron snarled but then someone unexpected stood next to Draco and drew her wand.

It was Hermione.

"STOP THIS NOW RONALD!" Hermione shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ALEX!"

"Step away from the snakes Hermione." Ron said darkly.

"Mione, don't get yourself in danger." Alex said softly behind her as he nursed his cheek.

"Alex, I am not about to abandon you." She smiled sweetly and then was joined by several more wands; Slytherin wands.

"You want a battle you'll have to go through us." Snarled a fired up Theodore Nott.

"Oh it's on!" Seamus goaded and Nott looked ready to kill.

Neither parties really appeared to be ready to throw that first spell but all of a sudden Alex felt himself bottle over backwards and fall to the floor clutching his shoulder as he writhed.

"ALEX!" Hermione screamed and immediately rushed to his side. She had no need to remove any of his clothing to view his wounds it was clear that someone had used a dislocating spell and not only had it dislocated Alex's shoulder but it had ripped his shoulder to shreds, blood was pouring everywhere.

"Alex we have to get you to the hospital wing." Draco spared a glance at his brother.

"I'm fine, here; help me up." Alex said holding out his uninjured arm and springing to his feet with wand out.

"Brave Alex Snape." Ron mocked laughing with his fellow Gryffindors.

Alex had had enough and he turned to walk away from the fight when he was struck in the back by a curse of some sort. The pain was concentrated on the small of his back and Alex fell to his knees as the pain surged through his body all he could do was scream in pain.

"CEASE THIS NOW!" Came a panicked voice followed by sets of feet running towards the gang of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"RELEASE HIM FROM THAT SPELL NOW!" Came the cold voice of Professor Snape and it was soon clear that Professor Snape and McGonagall were running towards the group followed closely by a wide-eyed Professor Lupin; returning for his second year of teaching. It was mainly to keep an eye on Alex and thus far hadn't done a very good job.

Alex dropped from his knees to flat on his chest as he was released from the spell. Hermione instantly pulled Alex into her lap and begged him to stay conscious.

"ALL STUDENTS TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS AND DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!" Professor McGonagall screamed and the students instantly headed to their common rooms.

"ALEX!" Hermione called trying to rouse the boy in her lap, it felt so weird calling him Alex over Harry but that was his name now and she had to get used to that.

"Miss Granger step away please." Snape said swooping down to croach beside his son.

"Alexander? Come on Alexander wake up for me. You've got Granger all worried about you." Snape whispered in Alex's ear but when Alex did not respond Snape resorted to other methods.

"Alexander Paul Snape you are as stubborn as your mother!" He smirked reaching down and picking up his son and striding off to the dungeons.

"Miss Granger please go back to your common room, I shall be a long shortly with news." Professor McGonagall said and with one final look at Alex Hermione left to head up to the Gryffindor common room where she was sure she wouldn't get a good reception.

"Care to tell me what happened Mr. Snape?" McGonagall addressed Draco.

"Finnegan and Thomas came and had a go at Alex and then Ron blurted out about Alex's past and then I pulled my wand and so did Ron and all the other Gryffindors." Draco began. "And then Granger joined me with her wand as did the rest of Slytherin. Neither parties were ready to shoot the first spell but then someone threw a curse at Alex causing his shoulder to dislocate and be practically torn to pieces. Then Alex got up and tried to walk away but someone threw another curse and then you came." Draco finished.

"What secret did Ron tell Draco?" McGonagall asked but Draco shook his head.

"You had better ask my father that." Draco said. "Can I go now Professor?"

"Yes you may." McGonagall bayed. "I shall be down in a moment once I have spoken to the head master this is a very serious incident Mr. Snape and for it to happen on the first day!" She threw up her hands.

"You have to admit though Professor that it was always going to happen." Draco said and then hurried down to his fathers chambers.

-------------------------------------------------------Up in Gryffindor Common Room--------------------------------------------------------

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?" Ron snarled as he saw Hermione coming through the portrait hole.

"ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? HE'S OUR FRIEND RONALD!" Hermione shouted back.

"NO HE'S NOT! NOT SINCE HE BECAME A SNAPE AND A SNAKE AT THAT." Ron challenged.

"SO HE'S GOT A FATHER AND A FAMILY WHO CARES? HE'S STILL THE BOY WE MET ON THE TRAIN IN FIRST YEAR RON! HE'S HAPPY FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU!" She screamed almost in tears.

"HERMIONE HE'S A TRAITOR! HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS! HE'LL BE JOINING VOLDEMORT NEXT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Ron shouted

"YEAH LIKE HE'LL BE JOINING THE BEAST THAT KILLED HIS MOTHER AND ADOPTIVE FATHER! YES HE'S STILL LILY EVANS' SON RON, HE WOULD NEVER EVER FOLLOW VOLDEMORT AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT!" Hermione screamed and ran up to her dorm crying.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO ALLIANCE WITH HIM THEN YOU CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE NOW!" Ron shouted. "YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE REST OF THEM!"

And with that Hermione ran into her dormitory in floods of tears.

"RON HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny screamed at her brother and then ran up after Hermione.

"Hermione?" She called as she pushed the door open to the fourth year girl's dormitory. "Ron's an oaf ignore him." She said heading over to sit beside Hermione on her four poster bed.

"He's still our friend Gin!" Hermione wailed as Ginny put a comforting arm around Hermione. "I can't believe Ron told everyone! I bet it was him who threw the curse."

"It wasn't Ron." Ginny began and Hermione looked up. "It was Lee Jordan who shot the first one and then Seamus." Ginny sighed.

"I don't understand though." Ginny muttered. "The sorting hat places you where you want to go and seems as Harry, Alex." Ginny corrected. "Is in Slytherin then he must have asked to go there! Why?"

"I don't know." Hermione muttered."But I'll let him know he has to two of us." Hermione said wiping her tears away.

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"You're here right? You don't care about house rivalry?" Hermione blinked.

"Yes I▓m here but I do care about the house rivalry, Slytherin has been horrible to me and my family and I'm not about to change how I feel about them because Alex swapped houses. I'm here to support you but I'm not going to hang around with Alex." Ginny said standing up and Hermione looked shocked.

Just then Professor McGonagall entered the room and Ginny turned to Hermione. "I should be going." And with that she left and Hermione burst into tears once more.

"Oh pet, I admire you for doing this." McGonagall said sitting down where Ginny had just sat and placing a comforting arm around Hermione.

"I just don't understand it Professor!" Hermione sobbed, "Alex's my friend no matter what house he is in. He's still that same nervous boy I met on the train in first year!"

"I know pet, it must be so difficult for you."

"It is Professor, the house doesn't want me here! They want me out!" Hermione cried.

"Well, if you would like we could organise a move of house for you if you want to be closer to Alex?" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"They wouldn't except me there either." Hermione sighed.

"Oh you would be surprised, no doubt your little act today earned you some brownie points. I'll have a word with Professor Snape." She winked. "Anyway, Professor Snape has said that you may go and visit Alex now if you would like, he is residing in Severus' chambers but go to his office first." She smiled as Hermione stood up, checked her appearance, cleared away the blotches on her face with her wand and smiled at the Professor.

"Thank you ma'am." She bowed and then rushed off and down to Snape's office.

"Ah, miss Granger." Snape said as he opened his office door allowing Hermione to enter. "I shall take you to him." He said leading the way into his private chambers.

Hermione was surprised at the size of Snape's chambers; there was a huge lounge area which also contained a dining table and then two bedrooms and a private bathroom. Hermione was led to the largest of the two bedrooms and found Alex sitting up in his bed chatting happily to Draco.

"Mione!" He cheered when he saw her. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked beaming at her.

"Me? What about you?" She smiled. "Typical. You get hurt and you ask about other people!" She laughed and Harry grinned even more.

"That's me" He winked.

"I'll leave you to it." Snape said announcing his exit.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione called after him as he shut the door.

"I'll be leaving too I think." Draco announced standing up.

"Draco don't." Hermione said.

"Yeah Draco, stay." Alex joined in. "You and Mione are the only friends I've got."

"Fine and I suppose you want me to call you Hermione?" Draco asked dryly.

"Draco play nice." Alex giggled.

"Shut it you" Draco glared at Alex.

"Look, I could be looking at a transfer to Slytherin house anyway." Hermione stated causing Alex and Draco to immediately look at her.

"Why?" They both asked.

"I've been disowned by my house." She said glumly.

"Then you'll be a proud member of ours!" Draco spoke without really thinking.

"Ooo, Mione's got an admirer." Alex smirked and then was hit by a rather large pillow, "Ow!" He protested loudly clutching his shoulder.

"Sorry." Draco muttered half-heartedly.

"You did that on purpose!" Alex complained.

"So what if I did." Draco glared.

"Boys stop it!" Hermione said loudly,

"Sorry." Alex said sheepishly.

"Draco would you find out for me what the other Slytherin's would think of me joining your house?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do that right away Mione." Draco said in a sickly sweet tone and left.

"Argh, I can't believe he's my brother!" Alex complained.

"It'll get better." Hermione reassured him.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you today." Alex smiled and Hermione blushed.

"I just wish Ron could see past the Slytherin badge." Hermione sighed.

"Me too. Say..." Alex paused as an idea crept into his head. "Fancy wandering around the grounds for a few hours before lunch?" Alex suggested.

"Your dad'll go mental!" Hermione fretted.

"So? I persuaded you ok?" Alex said with a mischievous smile across his face.

"How will we get out?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, well I was studying my transfiguration book before and it appears that I have discovered a spell that makes doors appear where they shouldn't." Alex winked.

"Oh Alex you are quite the little Slytherin already!" Hermione giggled.

"As are you Mione. As are you." He laughed standing up and reaching for his wand. "Well here goes." Alex breathed deeply as he stood in front of the far wall, waved his wand and muttered an incantation.

To his and Hermione's amazement the charm actually worked and as Hermione blinked at the door that appeared in front of them Alex felt that he had to literally drag Hermione through the door. With a quick wave of his wand the door vanished and the pair ran down the corridor and out into the grounds laughing as they went.

The pair lay under a tree beside the lake soaking up the warm September sun. They cherished the warmth knowing that soon the full sweep of autumn would embrace the castle meaning afternoons like this would be scarce.

After about ten minutes of being outside the bell signalling the end of first period rang and Hermione stood up. "Where you going Hermione?" Alex asked squinting.

"I'm going to run up to my dorm, collect my bag and go to transfiguration." She announced.

"Why bother?" Alex asked.

"Because unlike you I have an attendance record to uphold." She said matter of factly and left.

"Bye." Alex muttered and rolled onto his back, falling asleep with the sun beating on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 11 – Good ole' Professor Snape

"WAKE UP BOY!" Someone shouted at Alex whilst shaking him violently.

Alex's eyes snapped open and for a moment he forgot where he was and slipped into old habits. "GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed but was quickly hoisted to his feet and grabbed by his hair.

"GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed again but this time kicked his attacker not knowing who it was or what there intent was.

"BAHH! YOU BRAT!" The man screamed but Alex had already bolted for the castle.

Alex ran straight through the foyer and down towards his father's chambers, he ignored the shouts and stares he was getting from students as he sped past them; he was just so damn frightened.

As he rounded the corner he saw his father standing outside his office door looking around. "ALEXANDER!" He shouted when he saw Alex run round the corner.

Alex slowed down but then felt himself being thrown against the opposite wall as Filch caught up to him. "NO!" Alex screamed. "Please!" He whimpered as Filch held him up by the throat.

"YOU BRAT!" Filch screamed and promptly slapped Alex.

"FILCH!" Snape roared and with a sharp flick of his wand Filch was thrown away from Alex as he crumpled to the floor.

"ALEXANDER!" Snape shouted in despair as he watched his son crumple to the floor in total fear of the situation.

"ARGUS! SEVERUS!" Came the thundering voice of Albus Dumbledore. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" He came rushing down the corridor to see Filch glaring at Snape whilst Snape had his wand pointed at Filch but his eyes rested on his frightened son.

"He attacked my son" Snape snarled.

"The brat kicked me!" Filch snarled in his defence.

"You probably deserved it!" Snape snarled back and Filch was about to retaliate if Dumbledore hadn't stopped them.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it now. Severus take Alexander to your chambers, sort him out and get his side of the story. Argus you will follow me." Dumbledore said and began to strike off.

"Albus you can hardly think Alexander is to blame?" Snape called after him but the old man didn't listen. It appeared Dumbledore had turned on Alex now that he wasn't the golden boy Harry Potter.

"Come Alexander. Let's get you inside." Snape said swooping down to pick up his son but Alex tried to resist.

"I don't need you." Alex scoffed trying to get out of his fathers arms but they were just too powerful against his frail frame.

"Stop doing this Alexander." Snape said rolling his eyes,

"Doing what? I don't need you!" Alex spat as Snape managed to wrestle with him to get him into the chambers.

"Alexander, like it or not I am your father." Snape said placing Alex down on the leather sofa and began to look for a blanket.

"Don't remind me." Alex snarled and Snape's head shot towards him and Snape was appalled to see that there was absolutely no emotion in Alex's eyes, his eyes were just empty.

Alex looked at Snape's appalled expression and glared at him. "Don't look so shocked! You've still got another son!" Harry spat.

"No Alex." Snape said softly. "I've only got one son."

"What are you on about? You said me and Draco were half brothers."

"You're not." Snape said coming and sitting beside Alex. Before he sat down he placed a locking charm on his door and then sighed. "Draco's not my son."

"What are you playing at? He thinks he is! You told us he was!" Alex growled.

"Alex listen to me." Snape said and when Alex did not respond he grabbed hold of Alex's chin and pulled it towards him. "Draco must not know that he is not my son."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell him?" Harry spat.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE ALEXANDER!" Snape shouted. "Just stop being so arrogant for 5 minutes in your poor bloody excuse you call a life and listen to me!" And instantly Snape wished he could take back what he had said.

"Oh Alexander, I'm sorry." Snape said and reached out to touch the boy who turned away sharply and stood up.

"No, no you're right. My life is a poor bloody excuse for a life. You can always rely on good old professor Snape to just confirm what you already know." Alex snarled sarcastically. "Who was I to think that my father would change?"

"Ha! You're a joke." Alex cackled causing Snape to snap.

"I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE ALEXANDER PAUL!" Snape stood up and shouted at Alex with such malice that Alex would have thought he was back to being Harry Potter if it were not for his father calling him Alexander Paul!

"YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT HAVING YOUR UNCLE BEAT YOU SENSELESS WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU SOME MANNERS!" He ranted and that cut Alex like a knife. "YOU ARE A SELFISH BRAT WHO NEEDS BRINGING DOWN A PEG OR TWO!"

"WELL GO ON THEN!" Alex screamed at him and removed his Slytherin house robes and then his shirt; he turned his back to his father and screamed. "GO ON THEN! FINISH THE JOB PROPERLY!"

"ALEXANDER DO NOT BATE ME!" Severus lowered his tone ever so slightly but still maintained a fierce look.

"DON'T ORDER ME ABOUT!" Alex snapped. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Alex screamed.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Severus raged.

"IF YOU WERE ANY KIND OF A FATHER YOU WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT ME AND YOU WOULD MOST CERTAINLY NOT BE INSULTING ME." Harry said darkly. "JAMES POTTER WAS A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU AND HE'S BEEN DEAD 13 YEARS!" He said quieter.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT PRAT?" Severus snarled grabbing hold of Alex's arm and pulling him closer to him. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Severus growled and felt himself begin to loose control.

Alex looked up at his father in fear, the grip he had on his arm was beginning to sting and Alex didn't know what to do next.

"HIPPOGRIFF GOT YOUR TONGUE?" Severus snarled. "YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT BOY!" Severus snarled and threw Alex forward.

Alex fell forward and hit his head on the stone floor as he landed.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE BOY!" Severus snarled as Alex reached up and found that blood was trickling out of his head and that his vision was slowly fading.

"Yes father." Alex muttered softly as his head lulled backwards and he fell unconscious.

"Alex? Alex!" Draco cried out to his brother.

"Hmmm?" Alex muttered sleepily.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked raising his brother into a sitting position.

"I fell." Alex stated.

"Yeah right!" Draco scoffed but Alex just looked at the ground.

"How was your first day?" Alex asked looking at Draco's overloaded bag.

"Not bad," Draco muttered and then saw Alex staring at the bag. "Most of that's for you, you know."

"You're not serious?" Alex said readjusting his position so that he was more comfortable.

"Deadly." Draco smirked.

"Not funny." Alex retorted and began to stand up slowly. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6 pm. Time for dinner I think." Draco said offering a hand to Alex.

"Cheers. Where have you been for the last three hours then?" Alex eyed him suspiciously.

"Collecting opinions on Hermione's transfer." Draco said quickly.

"Oh, and the general consensus?" Alex asked

"They don't mind. It appears she proved herself today."

"Does she know?"

"I told her about ten minutes ago. I can only assume it will be announced at dinner, which we should be getting to!" Draco said heading towards the door onto the main corridor.

"So are you going to tell me why you were out cold on the floor?" Draco asked his brother as they walked up to the Great Hall.

"Like I said, I fell." Alex shrugged.

"Let me rephrase that." Draco shook his head. "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"No." Alex said and increased the pace as Draco stopped and sighed before running to catch up with Alex.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 12 – The Tri-Wizard Tornament

"Good evening students." Dumbledore rose from his seat after he was sure everyone had entered the hall and sat down. "I trust you all had a good first day?" Dumbledore said half heartedly knowing full well what had happened between the fourth years earlier.

"Tonight I have two notices. The first is of a house transfer, we do not usually sanction these but in this case it was necessary. We would like to announce that Hermione Granger has transferred to Slytherin House." Albus paused briefly as the hall gasped and he winked at Hermione who was sitting nervously beside Alex. "Now for the second announcement; this year Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardy is going to play host to the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"The Tri-Wizard tournament is a wizarding schools tradition which sees Hogwarts, Beaubatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute come together to win the Tri-Wizard Cup. Students will have the chance to enter this prestigious event if they are over the age of 17 and will do so at there own risk." Dumbledore said seriously. "I will not mollycoddle you; people have died."

At that the entire hall fell into a frightened silence.

"But for now let us enjoy the feast and welcome the students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang." Dumbledore raised his hands and the doors of the Great Hall flung open and the procession began.

First to enter were the students from Beaubatons and as soon as they walked into the room the entire male population gaped at the pretty girls walking down the centre of the isle displaying their beauty for all to see. The Hogwarts girls just frowned and turned away from the beauty's taunting them. Veela's. That was what they were known as; the most beautiful woman of the wizarding world and all of them were known to have studied at Beaubatons. The girls of Beaubatons were greeted by Professor McGonagall who showed them to there seats at the extended Gryffindor table.

Next to enter were the masculine figures of Durmstrang; they entered to the sound of drums and conjured fire of a fierce nature making the entire audience jump back in fright and surprise.

"Alex! Alex!" Draco hissed nudging his brother.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"It's Viktor Krum!" Draco pointed to the student in the middle of the procession.

"You are kidding!" Alex gasped, although he had not been to the Quidditch World Cup he had heard plenty about it in the months leading up to it and Viktor Krum was the talk of it all.

The Durmstrang display finished and Alex watched as his father stood up and led the Durmstrang students to sit at the Slytherin Table.

He gave menacing stares at his house to move up and be polite and a particularly menacing one caught Alex's eye and that suddenly compelled Alex to avoid his father like the muggle bubonic plague.

"Welcome students from Beaubatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute." Dumbledore stood up next. "I present to you Mr. Barty Croach; legal legistrator of the Tri-Wizard Tornament."

"Thank you Dumbledore." Barty stepped forward with a quiver in his voice which was not too much dissimilar from Quirrel's. "The rules are simple, you must not enter unless you are of age and if you are chosen and wish to drop out that is not simply possible. This is not the most pleasantest of contests as people have indeed fallen before it but I do urge you not to take this contest lightly and to think about your decision." Barty said and with a bow sat down.

"And now for the Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the room turned pitch black. He clapped his hands a second time and the candles were lit once again and there, standing in the middle of the platform before the teachers table, was the Goblet of Fire. "Each student wishing to enter the contest will write their name on a scrap of parchment and throw it into the goblet and the three students who shall partake in the contest will be announced on Friday baring in mind that today is Monday. Do not make this decision without owling your parents first."

Dumbledore then raised his hands in the familiar way and a glorious feast appeared on the four house tables. "Let the feast begin!" He cheered and the entire hall began tucking in.

"So Hermione," Blaise began as he stuffed his face full of food.

"Yes Blaise is it?" She replied nervously.

"Yeah, um." He swallowed his food and then began to speak. "Why transfer here? Soft spot for Snape here?" He winked.

"Which one?" Draco blinked and Alex laughed.

"Both?" Blaise suggested shrugging his shoulders and tucking into a chicken leg.

"So? Hermione what's your answer?" Alex joked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked politely.

"Which brother do you have a soft spot for? Me or the complete freak of nature over there." Draco said pointing to Alex.

"Well I certainly don't have a soft spot for you Draco. How could you call Alex such a thing?" She said scolding Draco.

"He can take it." Draco replied dryly. "Can't you Alex?"

"Alex?" Draco repeated when he saw Alex staring into space.

"Hmm?" Alex snapped his head around to look at Draco.

"Alex are you alright?" Hermione asked with passion in her voice. She had always cared for him but she really never fully understood why he would just zone in and out of conversations as if he were in his own world.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex said taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice but as he put his goblet down he caught Draco's gaze.

'no you're not.' Draco mouthed across the table but before Alex had a chance to reply Snape turned up standing menacingly behind Alex.

"You will be in my chambers in no more than five minutes." Snape said abruptly but Alex didn't bother responding. "Did you hear me Alexander?" Snape growled in Alex's ear.

"Yes sir." Alex muttered hesitantly.

"Come alone, we shall finish what we started earlier." And with that Snape strode off with his robes billowing menacingly as he walked.

"What's that all about Alex?" Hermione asked eying him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Alex brushed off standing up. "I have to go."

And before anyone could protest Alex had walked out of the Great Hall in the direction of his father's office.


	13. Chapter 13

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 13 - A feast not to be forgotten**

Alex barely knocked once when his father roared at him to enter. Alex attentively pushed the heavy door open and nervously walked into the room to see his father sitting behind his desk looking over some documents.

"Now are you prepared to finish the talk we started earlier?" Snape asked dryly and Alex nodded. "Then sit." He pointed to a chair placed before his desk.

Alex sat down and instantly clapped his hand to his head. "Argh!" He muttered quietly as pain engulfed his head.

Snape just smirked. "I was going to ask how your head was but I think you just answered that for me. Headache potion?" Snape suggested and Alex nodded.

Snape opened his desk draw and pulled out a small flask and a potion bottle containing lime green liquid. He poured a small dosage into the flask and pushed it in Alex's direction. Alex took the bottle and downed it in one and grimacing at the foul taste but it was worth it because in seconds his headache was gone.

"Better?" Snape asked.

"Yes much." Alex answered quietly. "Thank you sir."

"Now, are you willing to hear me out this time?" Snape began and once Alex had nodded he continued. "Draco is not your half brother, he's not my son. The reason why he believes he is my son is because it was safer for him to be claimed as my own and not Lucius'"

"So he's still a Malfoy?" Alex piped up.

"Not exactly." Snape sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked looking slightly confused.

"Lucius is my brother. He was adopted by the Malfoy family; he is a half blood like myself."

Alex looked confused for a moment and Snape took that as an opportunity to continue.

"I am in no doubt that you saw Draco's scars last night? They are far worse than your own but looking at the arrogant lad you wouldn't know that he was treated in such a way by his father." Snape sighed again.

"Draco is also my godson and Narcissa came to me for help." Snape continued. "So I helped him and claimed him as my own."

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Alex asked.

"When the time is right." Snape replied dryly. "Which does not mean you can tell him." He said eying his son suspiciously.

"But he has a right to know." Alex defended.

"True, but I will not let you put him in danger." Snape challenged.

"But you'll put me in danger?" Alex snarled.

"What?" Snape snarled.

"You left me."

"I had no choice."

"You had every choice."

"You know nothing." Snape snarled again.

"Yeah, that's right I don't know anything." Alex snarled. "That's why I let myself get beaten isn't it father?"

Alex then stood up and walked out of the room and down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Friday night soon came and Alex could be found sitting between Draco and Hermione in the Great Hall enjoying the feast and eagerly awaiting the naming of the three Tri-wizard champions.

As Alex took a finishing gulp of his pumpkin juice he looked over at his father who he noticed was watching him. Alex soon averted his gaze and stared moodily at his empty plate.

"What is up with you two? You haven't spoken since you left his office on Monday." Draco stated.

"Nothing." Alex shrugged.

"Liar." Draco stuck out his tongue but before Alex could retaliate Dumbledore silenced the hall.

"Students, tonight is the night we reveal who the three Tri-Wizard champions are going to be. So without any further delay let the Goblet of Fire chose its contenders." He waved his hands and the flame erupting from the Goblet turned a brilliant blue as a small piece of parchment flew out of his hand.

"From Beaubatons Academy; Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced and the beauty that was Fleur stood and approached Dumbledore. She neatly bowed and then left the room and entered the staff room behind the teachers table.

A second paper then flew into Dumbledore's hand. "From Durmstrang Institute; Viktor Krum." Viktor Krum then stood up from his seat beside Hermione and walked triumphantly into the teachers staff room.

"And finally." Dumbledore said as a third piece of parchment flew into his hand. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

"A Hufflepuff!" Blaise snarled in distain. "A bloody Huf!"

"I would like to congratulate all three of our champions and wish them…" But Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence as a fourth piece of parchment shot from the Goblet and the entire hall gasped.

Dumbledore studied the paper and then looked up; furious. "Alex Snape!" He muttered in disbelief and Alex's eyes went wide "ALEXANDER SNAPE!" Dumbledore roared and Alex felt himself being pushed up and towards Dumbledore by both Draco and Hermione.

Alex walked slowly to the Headmaster who was pointing at the Staff room. The entire hall was silent; Alex hadn't a clue as to what was happening, he hadn't been anywhere near the damn Goblet and anyway it was impossible to even attempt to put his name in the Goblet he was underage! The Weasley twins had tried earlier in the week only to grow large beards not dissimilar to Dumbledore's own.

As Alex passed the teachers table his father caught his eye, in that moment Alex felt his father search through his mind. Alex was unsure what he was looking for but he just continued walking hoping his father would leave.

Alex carefully pushed open the heavy oak door suddenly aware of every single pair of eyes in the room on him and entered the staffroom. At first he was shocked by its beauty and the amount of trophy's contained in this room but he had no time to marvel as Fleur spoke up.

"Are vee needed back in zee hall little boy?" She asked in a stuck up tone.

Alex just shrugged and continued to stare at the trophies but suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room courtly followed by McGonagall, Barty Croach and his father. Snape came charging up to Alex and pinned him up against the wall of the trophy cabinet.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT? WHO PUT IT IN FOR YOU? TELL ME NOW!" He snarled at Alex who just cowered before him.

"Severus, let him go." Dumbledore spoke calmly but his father did not let go.

"I… I… didn't… put… my…name in!" Alex stuttered as he felt his face turning blue. "I've…been with…Her…mione and Dra…c…o… all week." Alex gasped and his father promptly dropped him.

"Then who?" McGonagall spoke up. "Albus, surely he could not have put his own name in?"

Good old Professor McGonagall, although she was sometimes hard on Alex she just seemed to know him so well.

"I don't know Minerva." Dumbledore shook his head. "What do the rules say Barty?"

"Albus you can not let him compete?" McGonagall protested on the verge of crying.

"The rules are absolute. Alexander Snape's name was pulled out of the goblet and because of that he must compete as a representative of Hogwarts." Croach spoke in a menacing tone and Alex suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of fear – he couldn't do this!

"Then there is nothing to be done. We have four champions competing for the Tri-Wizard Cup." Dumbledore said grimly and with that Alex stormed out of the staff room.


	14. Chapter 14

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 14 – Leaving**

Alex's head started to spin as he left the staffroom, what the hell was going on? He wanted to have a quiet year settling in with his family but of course someone had to ruin that for him; but who?

Alex reached into his pocket and found his invistability cloak which he now kept increasingly close to him. He threw it over himself and within seconds he was gone. Alex turned back around and headed for the entrance hall doors; he pulled it open slowly and stepped out into the night.

Suddenly Alex felt someone's icy breath breathing down his neck and he spun around to see his father. "Where are you going Alexander?"

Alex stayed silent for a moment, could his father see him?

"Yes I can see you. Now please explain yourself before I deduct house points even from my own house and give you detention for the rest of your life." Snape spoke having seemingly read Alex's mind

"I'm leaving." Alex curtly answered as soon as Snape had stopped speaking.

"Oh yes?" Snape said in mocked surprise.

"Yes," Alex said and continued forward.

"Why?" Snape asked him as Alex descended down the stone steps.

"Because if I am no longer being taught at Hogwarts then I am not going to be competing in the Tri-Wizard cup." Alex stated matter of factly.

Snape pondered for a moment and then made his way down the steps and stood before his son. "Is this what you want?" He asked, softer this time.

"Yes" Alex muttered quietly and Snape nodded.

"Where will you go?" He asked his voice still soft.

"I don't know."

"Well, when you get there please just call for my owl Strider and he will come to you. You are then to write a note to tell me you are safe. However, I would like to know where you are." Snape said and Alex was taken aback.

"I'll do that. But I'm not telling you where I am. Oh god Padfoot and Moony are going to go spare." Alex muttered suddenly realising who this would effect.

"Go now Alexander if you are going." Snape muttered harshly and Alex felt hurt.

"Fine." He snarled. "Don't tell anyone you saw me snake." Alex could have sworn he had just seen his fathers lip curl.

"Oh don't worry about that." Snape challenged. "I doubt anyway save for Granger, will notice you have gone!" Snape laughed and Alex then decided to run not sure if he could be held responsible for his actions.

Alex ran down to the far corner of the grounds to where the school brooms were kept, he was sure that no one would notice if a lousy comet 360 went missing? Nevertheless he had to get out of here, he grabbed the nearest broom and took off.

- - -

Alex landed not far away from Magnolia Crescent just after midnight; he threw the broom into a nearby bush and took off the invisibility cloak. Alex breathed deeply and then headed towards Privet Drive the place he didn't really want to be going to.

Alex rounded the corner and saw the street where his aunt and uncle resided, with its perfect lawns, perfectly kept houses and clean cars you would never suspect the terror Alex had lived in for most of his life, but nevertheless he had to go back if he wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts then this was the second safest place to be.

As he approached number 4 Alex took a deep breathe and wondered what would happen if he his uncle didn't take him in? Where would he go? But he had to try and soon enough he found himself knocking on the door of his uncle's house.

"Potter?" Vernon Durlsey squinted into the darkness.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Alex muttered remembering that he still looked vaguely like Harry Potter but now there was no need for him to wear glasses and his hair was actually manageable but he still had that frightful lightening bolt scar.

"What are you doing here? Kicked you out of that school of yours have they?" Vernon sneered,

Alex was about to argue but thought better of it. "Yes." He lied.

"And why should I take you in?" Vernon snarled looking down at Alex as if he were nothing more than a spec of dirt.

"Please Uncle, I have nowhere to go." Alex pleaded. "I'll do anything, please just let me stay?" Alex hoped that had worked. Vernon thought for a moment and then reached forward and grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside.

"Who is it calling at this hour Vernon darling?" Came the hoarse voice of Petunia Dursley as she left the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. However, upon seeing Alex she dropped the mug of tea causing the mug to smash. "Oh my!" She gasped.

"He's been kicked out of that wizard school of his." Vernon smirked with a twisted grin. "It appears we have our slave back."

Alex gulped loudly and knew the coming days, weeks and months wouldn't be easy. "CLEAN IT UP NOW BOY!" Vernon threw him to the floor and Alex immediately startled to pick up the small fragments of mug that were now imbedded into the carpet.

"When you're done you can go to bed, but I shall wake you up early so that we can work out what to do with you." Vernon kicked Alex sharply and then ascended up the stairs followed by his wife.

"Why did I have to come back here?" Alex cursed himself but then remembered the wards; at least he would be safe from Voldemort here if nothing else.


	15. Chapter 15

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 15 - Life goes on**

9 months on and Alex could be found lying on his back in his room. In fact he was locked in there. The reason why Alex had been locked in his was room was quite simple; the wizarding world was trying to contact him. Again.

Alex had been in the garden pulling up some weeds under the watchful eye of his aunt Petunia when an owl flew at him and dropped a letter beside him. Alex only had chance to glance at the envelope before he felt himself being dragged back into the house by his uncle.

Alex couldn't quite remember the rest but he could hazard a guess as to what had happened considering he had woken up on his bedroom floor with blood streaming out of various places.

Alex had just managed to make out the scrawled handwriting of his father; yet again. When Alex had arrived at Privet Drive he had forgotten completely about telling his father where he was thus causing his father to worry profusely about him. Alex wished he would make up his mind because one minute he's being really nice and caring but the next he's attacking and insulting Alex!

Alex sighed and rolled over ignoring the pain as he rolled onto his side to face the wall. He'd had a few letters over the last 6 months; one from Draco, a fair few from Hermione and the odd one from his father.

Of course, Alex hadn't been able to read the letter as his aunt had burned it whilst his uncle was beating him. That was the way they worked, Vernon would knock him about and his aunt would pretend it wasn't happening.

Alex laughed out loud suddenly remembering the shock Dudley had gotten when he had returned home from Smeltings at Christmas to find Alex sitting in the lounge bold as brass. For the rest of the holiday Dudley barely spoke to Alex and did his best to avoid him.

Suddenly something vibrated on his bedside table. Alex attentively sat up and saw that his phone was ringing. He painfully reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"**Yo, where are you**** Snape?" **

"Daz is that you?" Alex asked uncertainly and then he looked at his alarm clock.

"**Yes you prick! Alex just get your arse down here!"**

"Sure, I'll see you in a quarter." Alex said and then put the phone down. Alex had completely forgotten he was supposed to be at the park today. Alex stood up weakly and began to look around his room for clean clothes.

All his friends knew him as Alex Snape not Harry Potter, it had taken a while for Alex to convince the Dursley's that that was his name but eventually they came around to the idea and he had been registered at the local comprehensive as Alexander Snape. He had also never really gone without anything unlike he did as a child, he had a mobile phone (Dudley's old one which worked perfectly fine.), a fairly decent set of shoes and even a guitar. But the guitar was only because the school had been insisting that Alex played an instrument after hearing him play in the school music cupboard; it had been Seamus who had taught him all he knew.

Also upon further thinking Alex had realised that the reason his uncle had turned on him so drastically was in fact that Alex had blown up Vernon's sister Marge! That fact had been confirmed when Marge came to stay for Christmas and spent the entire time encouraging Vernon to beat Alex.

Alex picked up a few less dirty items off the floor and changed into them, he then proceeded to bang loudly on his bedroom door threatening to cause a disturbance if they didn't let him out.

Eventually hearing the racket, Vernon stormed up the stairs and let Alex out of his room. Alex stormed passed him and charged out of the house and down to the park off Magnolia crescent.

Alex walked leisurely to the park soaking up the June sun as he went. It was another of Daz's Sunday get together's which pretty much meant that they all got drunk and had hangovers on Monday morning.

"ALEX!" Alex heard Daz call him over and Alex picked up the pace. "Where've you been?" Daz asked but once he saw Alex's face he knew instantly why his best friend had been late.

"New ones?" Daz suggested and Alex just nodded and grabbed himself a bottle of beer. "What happened?" Daz persisted.

"I breathed." Alex shrugged as he gulped down his beer.

"Snape!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Hey Ryan, where's your sis?" Alex smirked.

"Leave my little sister alone you creep." Ryan laughed. "New ones?" Ryan asked just as Daz had, referring to Alex's face.

"I just want to forget about it." Alex smirked finishing his first beer and quickly grabbing another one.

"Careful mate." Ryan warned, "You look like you've been hurt pretty badly, you may have lost a lot of blood."

"Who are you my…" But Alex stopped and mentally kicked himself for almost bringing his dead mother into the conversation. Alex immediately charged off to a group of girls who were hanging out beside the swings.

"We're going to have watch him" Both boys nodded in agreement.

The night entered at around midnight and Alex stumbled home alone, drunk and disorientated but happily numb. He barged his way into number 4 Privet Drive and noisily climbed the stairs and moved into his room. He flicked on the light switch to find his uncle sitting on his bed holding a belt.

Alex wasn't too drunk to realise what was about to happen so he quietly shut the door and did not scream as his uncle struck him. After about ten minutes Vernon left the room and Alex managed to drag himself into bed before passing out.

Alex was woken by a loud banging and shouts for him to get him. He groaned and sat up, immediately putting his head in his hands as it began to pound. Alex stretched slowly and went downstairs in his pyjama bottoms; a pair of old tracksuit trousers Dudley had once worn and out grew in the waist not the leg.

Vernon paid no attention to the cuts, bruises and scars on his nephew's torso as he barked his breakfast order to Alex and read his newspapers. Alex began to cook the usual four rashers of bacon and two eggs for his uncle whilst making a pot of coffee.

As soon as the breakfast was cooked Alex tipped the greasy food onto a plate but as he did this his uncle pushed past him causing him to fall onto the hot stove. Alex tried desperately to stifle a scream but he couldn't hold it as he felt the flesh on his torso burn.

"Be careful boy!" Vernon hissed clipping him round the head, picked up his breakfast and sat back down.

Alex bit his lip so that he wouldn't say anything he would regret and marched back upstairs to get ready for school. He entered his room and crouched on the floor placing his head in his hands.

"This had happened one too many times now"He sighed as he traced the tender burn with his finger, but what was the point? It was him who had gone crawling back to Privet Drive; no one had forced him to come back. He had come back of his own accord.

Alex slowly got dressed taking care not to anger his burn, he then looked at the timetable that hung above his bed and groaned. He had PE today. He was most certainly not strong enough to partake today but he couldn't forget his kit for the fourth consecutive time; no he'd just have to grin and bare it hopefully they'd be doing non-contact sport?

At 8 o'clock Alex left the house and began the short walk to the bus stop. How he didn't want to go to school today.


	16. Chapter 16

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 16 - PE**

"Alex!" Ryan cheered as he saw Alex approach the bus stop.

"Hi Ryan." Alex muttered weakly grimacing as re-adjusted his satual strap.

"Are you alright mate?" Ryan asked.

Alex considered his answer for a moment but was saved when the bus turned up. Alex followed Ryan onto the bus and stood on the lower tier of the park and ride bus they rode to school. For the rest of the journey Alex just listened to his Ipod and gazed out of the window as they approached the school.

When Alex and Ryan got off the bus they saw Daz sitting on the wall nursing a bottle of water. "Boy you look rough." Ryan smirked.

"Shu'up." Daz moaned and hit Ryan playfully.

"You alright Snape?" Daz asked blinking.

"My head's fine." Alex smirked and just then the bell rang for registration.

"Well, I've stocked up on paracetemol so let's hope my head clears before PE at third." Daz laughed jumping down from the wall.

"What've we got in PE?" Alex asked curiously as they began the trek to their various form rooms.

"Football." Daz said shortly and then waved as he left Ryan and Alex to walk up the stairs to his form room in Maths block.

"Great." Alex muttered quietly as he and Ryan made their way to their form room in the science block.

As another school day progressed Alex reflected on his life at the Dursley's after he had left Hogwarts. He wondered what Hermione and Draco were doing, wondered how the tournament was going, he even wondered what his father was doing.

Alex's friends Ryan and Darren knew that his uncle knocked him about but that was only after Alex had run to Ryan's in a desperate state. But they knew none of what had happened before.

Ryan threatened to call the police that night but Alex was adamant that no police were to get involved. The truth was that Alex was planning something; he just had to find the right time to execute it.

Alex had instantly recognised Ryan and Darren from the Primary School he had attended; it took them a while to figure out who he was but eventually they had gotten there. It had taken a while for Alex to fill them in about his father and heritage and how he wasn't Harry Potter but Alexander Snape. Of course he had left out the whole magical school thing.

Alex looked up from his desk and saw his maths teacher scribble some ridiculously hard problem on the board. He'd attempt it but would probably not get anywhere near the answer; that was just how it was. After all for Alex maths was a waste of time, if he ever returned to the wizarding world there would be no need for it.

The wizarding world; the more he thought about it the more he missed it. He missed how exciting the lessons were and how using a wand made him feel so liberated. He missed Defense against the Dark Arts; the only subject he thrived at.

The second lesson then went in a blur for Alex as he was hopeless at French. The only subject he was good at was Science and more specifically Chemistry, but that was only because he was so precise and careful when carrying out experiments.

At break he met Ryan and Daz in the usual place in the corner of the school crowds. For 20 blissful minutes Alex could just sit back and soak up the sun. But as soon as Alex had settled down the bell went signalling the beginning of third period; PE.

"Come on guys, Bennett will have our head if we're late again." Ryan smirked and Alex and Daz both took their time in getting up.

"How's the head Daz?" Ryan asked as they crossed the field to the PE changing rooms.

"A little foggy but I'm getting there. I'd say I'm about 95; well enough to get stuck into a game of football." Daz said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

The three lads got into the changing rooms and took up their usual spot, around the corner and out of sight. Ryan and Daz began to get changed whilst chattering happily about how they were going to see how much they could get away with in terms of tackling. Meanwhile Alex was trying to choose his moments as to when to take his shirt off; he had his top halfway over his head when he heard to gasps to his right.

"Alex…" Daz began to say but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Don't say anything Darren." Alex said as he pulled his PE shirt down and smoothed it out grimacing as he went.

"Alex you have to get out of there." Ryan said next.

"You don't know what it's like. Just leave it please." Alex said and just then the whistle blew signalling them all to jog out onto the playing fields which were owned by the council. Alex darted out of the changing rooms ignoring the shouts from Daz and Ryan to wait for them.

The game quickly got under way and Alex lost himself in the speed of the game; year 10 lads played faster than he had ever remembered at Primary School but still it was not as fast as Quidditch.

Alex had made plenty of good tackles as the game got underway but after Alex had stolen the ball from the opposing centre mid the centre mid decided to get his own back. Alex was running down the field and had seen Daz had found himself a gap in the defence but as he pulled back to kick the ball he felt himself being charged at and falling to the ground.

It all happened so fast and Alex didn't quite know exactly had happened but he did know that whereas he would usually get back up he now lay almost motionless on the floor. Alex rolled onto his side and promptly vomited as pain surged through his body; he had pushed himself too far and this was his punishment.

Alex's breaths became raspy and his eyes began to close. "Alex!" He could just about make out Daz and Ryan's blurred figures before a tall man in a black tracksuit shaded him from the blinding sun.

"Get yourself up Snape, shake it off." He grunted and Alex tried to push himself up onto his knees but vomited again and fell to the floor. "By gods man what is wrong with you?" Bennett, the PE teacher barked.

But Alex didn't know whether he could answer, so he reached down and pulled up the bottom of his shirt to wipe the residue from his mouth but what he hadn't realised was that he had exposed his torso.

"Jesus Christ Snape!" Bennett exclaimed. "We need to get you to the headmasters office now, what the hell has been going on." Bennett reached down and picked up Alex in a cradled way but as he did so Alex's head lolled backwards and he began to writhe again.

"Edwards! Get Mr. Peters down here now and tell him to bring the first aid kit." Bennett shouted at Ryan as he saw Alex desperately trying to stop himself from crying. But the pain was too immense for him to handle and his eyes became damp as blackness overwhelmed him.

"Hold on Snape; help is on its way." Bennett called to him but Alex couldn't hear him as he slipped out of conciousness and into a black abyss.


	17. Chapter 17

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 17 - The medical room**

Alex woke up some time later to find himself in the school medical room. A revolting yellow colour met his eyes as he re-adjusted to the light and then the panic sank in.

"Calm yourself Snape." Alex heard a rough voice from his left. "You're perfectly safe." Alex turned and stared at his PE teacher Mr. Bennett in disbelief, it wasn't about being safe it was about keeping it hidden.

"Now don't panic but we need to ask you some questions about the marks I saw on your chest and stomach" Bennett began but Alex wasn't having any of it.

"I need to go home." Alex muttered quietly. This wasn't part of his plan! No one was supposed to find out until Alex had had chance to make the Dursley's suffer every inch of pain they had ever inflicted on Alex and more.

"I don't think that's an option mate." Bennett said, his Manchester accent sounding very out of place.

"I need to go home." Alex repeated again and began to get up off the bed and Bennett stood up to stop him but all of a sudden the door opposite them and two men walked in.

Alex instantly recognised the first man as the Headmaster but upon seeing the second man he almost collapsed in pure shock.

"Re… Rem…us?" Alex stuttered uncertainly as one of his fathers, no James's, school friends walked into the room with a nervous look on his face.

"Alexander!" Remus cheered when his eyes focused on his much beloved surrogate nephew. All of a sudden Remus felt the wind being knocked out of him as the teen launched himself at Remus and threw his arms around his waste. "It's good to see you too Cub."

"You don't know the half of it." Alex whispered quietly so only the wolves trained ears could hear him.

"I know." Remus whispered stroking Alex's hair not wanting to allow Alex out of his arms.

Eventually Alex pulled back and unsteadily sat back down on the bed. "Why are you here Remus?" Alex asked but the Headmaster jumped in.

"The only other name on your file. I most certainly was not going to call your uncle in given what Mr Bennett saw of your stomach." Mr. Adams stated roughly,

"Why…" Alex began but Remus finished his sentence.

"Dumbledore." Remus said and Alex nodded; the old coot hadn't disowned him.

"Getting back to the point, we had no idea where your father or mother are subsequently having no means of contact so Mr. Lupin was next on the list."

"My mother is dead." Alex stated emotionlessly

"Oh, I am sorry. What of your father?" Adams persisted

"He er… doesn't own a telephone." Alex laughed inside his head at his own stupidity and Remus simply smirked.

"And what of the marks on your stomach?" Bennett interrupted.

"I fell?" Alex offered and looked over to Remus was saw right through him.

"We are not stupid Mr. Snape." Adams replied shortly.

"I'll deal with it if you will Mr. Adams." Remus said coming forward a little.

"I'm sure your attentions are good Mr.Lupin but we have to take this to the authorities unless his father is present."

"Then allow me to fetch Alexander's father?" Remus suggested and Alex's eyes went wide.

"I shall be back in no less than an hour." Remus said plainly and then left the room.

"I suggest you lie back and rest Snape." Adams grunted and beckoned for Bennett to follow him out of the room.

Alex lay back down on the bed, his head spinning with apprehension. He was going to see his father for the first time in 9 months! What would he say? How would he act? Would he feel guilty for not stopping Alex? Let him make his own mistakes?

Part of Alex wished for his father to come and rescue him from the Dursley's - he had seemed such a caring man when Severus first came to collect Alex from the Dursley's to find him in a state much less than his current one, but his father had soon transformed into his old callous self within minutes.

And the whole thing with Draco not being his brother? Did Draco know?

Alex closed his eyes with all the confusion and as soon as his head hit the hard pillow he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 18 - Convincing Severus**

"How is he Remus?" Dumbledore asked as Remus Lupin stepped out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Not good Professor." Remus sighed as he sat down in the vacant armchair, "He's not the same lad; I barely recognised him."

Then Remus turned to Severus. "I know you are a stubborn man Severus but you need to back down on this one." Remus said angrily. "Curse me for saying this, but that lad needs his father and you are that man!"

"It is not as simple as that Lupin and you know it." Severus snarled back through gritted teeth.

"Severus would you, for once in your life, drop your guard and show some emotion." Dumbledore said firmly. "I can see you are just as worried about the boy as Remus is."

Dumbledore was right, Snape was frightened for the boy. He knew perfectly well what Alex would be going back to yet he let him go all the same. Dumbledore, Lupin and Black were swiftly on his case when they found out that Severus had simply allowed Alex to walk away and back to his abusive relatives. Severus then announced that his son had wished for no one to follow him; which wasn't strictly a lie.

Dumbledore had taken Severus' word for it and convinced Remus and Sirius to stay out of it. Dumbledore had sent the occasional look out to Privet Drive just to make sure that Alex was alright; none of his look outs had seen anything out of the ordinary, only a typical teenage boy living in the muggle world. Dumbledore had to admit that with the certain hardships Alex had most likely faced, he hid them well.

Dumbledore had visited the Dursley's soon after Alex's arrival to help with the paper work to allow him to still go to school; Dumbledore hadn't seen Alex that day but could assume he was locked in his room. It was then that Dumbledore stated Remus Lupin as emergency contact for an extreme case scenario because if Remus was ever called they knew it had to be bad.

Dumbledore hadn't seen for himself the extent of the Dursley's cruelty and had trouble believing the observations Severus spoke of about the boy, Albus believed that in sane mind, Alex would not have gone back to his relatives if things were that bad.

But what was it that Severus had said? Alexander refused to admit he needed help? Had trouble letting people in? Why had Albus never seen it before? Albus should have known something was a miss when Alex begged him to stay at Hogwarts over the summer but from what Severus had said the physical abusive had only begun this summer.

"What are we going to do Professor? Alex's headmaster what's to get the local authorities involved and will only not do so on Severus' wishes." Remus asked, interrupting Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"That's what they think I'm doing now; fetching Severus." Remus finished.

"Then Severus must go." Dumbledore stated simply.

Both Remus and Dumbledore turned to Severus only to see yet another blank canvas. Did Severus actually care about his sons welfare? Was this man capable of emotion? Was there the slightest trace of human left in him?

"What if the boy rejects me?" Severus said in a low tone which contained the slightest hint of emotion.

"Severus, I have seen that boy with my own eyes and he is so scared I don't want to even think about the moment I first entered that room and saw a boy I did not recognise." Remus said softly. "That boy is hurting both physically and emotionally, he craves for love but at the same time wishes no one to give it to him."

"How bad is he?" Severus asked quietly.

"I barely recognised him Severus. The transformation that boy has gone under in the last 9 months is unreal, his eyes are black and cold, he appears weak and feeble and worst of all he is withdrawn beyond anything I have ever seen; he is adamant that nothing is going on when the scars are there to prove it." Remus sighed and Severus put his head in his hands.

"I have failed her." He said in nothing more than a mumble and for the first time in 14 years Severus felt a tear fall down his pale cheeks showing the guilt and grief Severus carried with him everyday.

"You have not failed Lily my boy." Dumbledore said softly. "You were respecting Alexander's wishes."

"But I should never have let him go, I should have made him stay, I should have known he walk back into a life of abuse!" Severus almost shouted in rage.

"I should have been a father." Severus said quietly looking at the floor.

"Then go to him now Severus. Go to your son." Dumbledore said with such wisdom that Severus felt the old man knew everything.

"I will." Severus said strongly as he stood up.

"Then I shall take you to him." Remus said also standing up "We shall floo down to Madame Rosemerta's and then I shall use side along apparation to get to Alex's high school." Remus moved towards the fireplace and grabbed a fist full of floo powder as did Severus.

They then stepped into the fire in turn and flooed to The Three Broomsticks pub to begin their journey.

Alexander Snape was coming home.


	19. Chapter 19

A Life Turned Upside Down

**Chapter 19 - Home**

As Alex woke he could hear voices outside the door; raised voices. He looked towards the door and saw the clock that hung above. It was four o'clock, surely he hadn't been asleep that long?

All of a sudden the door burst open and Alex's beefy uncle burst in. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT BOY?" He roared, Alex sat up and pushed himself further back in the corner where the bed was situated.

"Uncle please." Alex whimpered

"Mr Dursley, go back outside or I will call the police." Adams came in and spoke calmly.

"He's a liar I'm telling you! A lying freak!" Vernon shouted before he was dragged outside by Mr. Bennett.

Just then two more people came into the room looking puzzled by all the commotion. Alex looked up from his curled up position and saw that Remus was back and had brought his father. Alex studied his father a moment and wasn't surprised to see absolutely no emotion on his face, he was still the same callous man.

"Alex's uncle came looking for him." Adams explained gruffly. "You are Mr. Snape I presume?"

"Indeed." Severus said flatly, he eyes fixed on Alex.

"Anyway, like I explained to Mr. Lupin early I should be calling the authorities about this unless you wish for me not to do so." Adams said in the same emotionless tone as Severus.

"Has he told you anything?" Severus asked,

"No, claims he fell down the stairs." Adams said sharply

"Hmmm." Severus said and glided over to where Alex was curled up. Severus lifted Alex's chin and saw immediately what he was looking for in those startling green eyes.

"Come Alexander, you are coming home." Snape said as he bent down to pick up Alex.

Snape was astonished at how light his son was in weight, further more as he began to carry Alex out of the room he could feel every single one of his ribs; cracked and broken.

"I shall deal with this, he will also be attending the school where I work so that this can never happen again." Snape looked down at the small frame in his arms and sighed; on the way here he had made a promise to himself that this time he would be a father.

"You need to sign the relevant papers and collect his belongings." Adams replied.

"Fine. Remus are you ok to take Alex to collect his stuff?" Snape asked and Remus nodded. Alex wriggled out of Snape's arms and jumped down lightly onto the floor.

"Your stuff from the changing rooms is already here. You just need to empty your locker; have you got all of your school books?" Bennett asked.

"Yes sir." Alex said quietly and continued to move out of the room and towards his locker with Remus following just behind him.

Alex walked slowly and carefully down the corridor and to his locker, he was aware that Remus was following just behind him probably to catch him if he fell but the silence was what got to Alex as he could sense that Remus wanted so desperately to say something.

"Just say what you want to say Moony." Alex said suddenly causing Remus to jump.

"Oh Alex." Remus sighed and Alex stopped and turned to face him.

"How did this happen?"

"Well it's quite simple really," Alex said sarcastically. "I breathe, Vernon beats me. It's just how it goes." Alex shrugged his shoulders and after a few more paces he was at his locker.

He opened it up and looked at it's contents, there was nothing out of the ordinary in his locker except for a roll of plasters and a few blood stained clothes tucked in the corner and then he spotted a few pieces of paper on the floor of the locker. He picked them up and unfolded them, he smiled when he found that it was two notes one from both Darren and then Ryan; he knew he'd have to call them at some point.

"Your friends?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Alex said softly as he stuffed them in the pocket of his shorts, he suddenly realised that he must have looked so vulnerable stood there with his PE kit still on, the kits really did not flatter you if you were fat or at the complete opposite of the spectrum which of course Alex was.

"Why didn't you call us?" Remus asked.

"And say what?" Alex turned sharply. "Hey dad, I need you to bail me out."

"Alex don't be so stupid, we wouldn't be bailing you out we would be helping you! Merlin, we'd have been able to save you!"

"Save me?" Alex said with narrow eyes.

"Yes Alex, how much longer do you recon it would have been until Vernon would have injured you beyond repair? Worse yet, killed you?" Remus' voice was firm and Alex suddenly picked up the worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Alex there is no need for you to apologize, I'm just glad we're here now." Remus said and pulled Alex into a tight embrace and at that point tears began to stream down both Alex and Remus' faces.

"I was so scared." Alex whispered.

"I know cub, I know but you'll never have to go through that again." Remus replied "And that's a promise." Remus pulled back and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and smiled.

"Never be afraid to cry for help Alex."

"Thank you." Alex whispered again and then turned back to his locker to gather the remaining items from his locker. With both his and Remus' pockets and arms full of stuff Alex led the way back to the medical room through the labyrinth that was Greater Whinning High School.

"Got everything?" Severus asked as soon as Alex re-entered the medical room.

"Yes sir." Alex nodded politely.

"Then we shall be off" Severus said abruptly whilst shaking Mr. Adams' hand. "Thank you for all you've done."

"Not at all, take care of yourself Alexander." Adams nodded and then was gone.

After Alex had changed out of his PE kit and into his school uniform, the three of them took a short walk off the school premesis and prepared to disaperate.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Severus asked Alex in an unusually soft tone.

"Do mobile phones work at Hogwarts?" Alex asked,

"Pardon?" Severus blinked.

"Yes they do." Remus jumped in.

"Then I am ready to go." Alex said and grabbed onto Severus arm whilst screwing his eyes shut to prepare himself for the apparation.

With seconds Alex felt his feet touch solid ground and he breathed a sigh of relief, when he opened his eyes again he saw his father looking at him curiously. Alex shook off his gaze and stared at the floor.

"We must now floo to the Headmasters office." Severus said softly.

"Ok." Alex muttered and followed his father to the fire place opposite the bar in the Three Broomsticks.

"HEADMASTERS OFFICE, HOGWARTS" Severus shouted as he clambered into the fireplace and threw down the powder in front of him.

In a bright burst of green flames Severus was gone and it was Alex's turn.

"Go on Alex." Remus encouraged but Alex wasn't so sure. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know whether I can go back." Alex sighed.

"How so?" Remus pushed a chair towards Alex beckoning him to sit down.

"I just… Too much has happened." Alex couldn't bare to look into Remus' wise eyes, he was ashamed and embarrassed and he couldn't allow Remus to see him like this.

"Let me ask you a question Alex." Remus started, "Do you want to continue living with your abusive uncle? Away from the people that care about you?" Alex shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Remus sighed deeply at the sight that was in front of him, at least now the boy looked far less like James Potter but painstakingly more like Lily.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Alex looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek. "If you knew what was going on why didn't you come?"

"Believe me Alex I wanted to so much as did Sirius, but your father said to leave you alone. You didn't want to be bothered." Remus answered truthfully. "I am so sorry Alex."

Alex looked up into Remus' wise eyes and sighed, he'd had it rough everyone knew that but it wasn't Vernon who was still clutching onto him, it was something else; change. "I don't think I can do it again."

"What?" Remus asked

"Start again."

"Why?" Remus was slightly confused but didn't let Alex see.

"I only just managed to fit in at the muggle high school." Alex sighed and began to explain. "I'm such a freak. I couldn't do anything, living in the wizarding world really cuts you off. I could barely remember what little maths skills I left primary school with, my writing is appalling and languages are a complete right-off! The only thing I could do reasonably well was chemistry because it was like potions, I can only just pass potions as it is!" Alex sighed as he began his tale.

"I was bullied because of it both at school and at home and it got so intense at one point." Alex shuddered. "It's not even worth thinking about. I just plodded along, barely living until one day the bullying at school stopped and I was free. But it took 8 months to get to that point and I don't want it to happen again."

Suddenly Remus leant forward and pulled Alex into a tight and comforting embrace, he heard Alex try to stifle his tears but the act was soon rendered useless as Remus gently rubbed his back. Over Alex's shoulder Remus could see a ball of green flames erupt in the fire place and there stood a rather disgruntled looking Severus Snape.

"We need to go now Alex." Remus whispered softly. "You'll be alright, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

A Life Turned Upside Down

Chapter 20 - Hogwarts

Alex sat nervously in a huge green armchair set before the Dumbledore's desk. To his right was Remus who smiled warmly at him and to the left was his father who had a disturbing look of regret on his face.

Alex knew that there was a lot to talk about but nobody seemed to want to talk. Alex knew he was a year behind in his school work and had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. And what of the Triwizard Tournament? Had it finished? Who had claimed the prize?

Alex sat there twiddling his thumbs for a further minute before Dumbledore suddenly commanded for someone to enter the office.

"Enter." He said calmly making everyone jump.

"Hello Professor." Alex instantly wheeled around to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway.

"Alex!" He cheered and Alex jumped up and ran to him. "I've missed you." Sirius said as he embraced his godson and stroked his hair affectionately.

Alex heard a small 'humph' to his right and realized what he was doing. "Sorry." Alex muttered softly.

"Don't be sorry Alex! Merlin, don't you ever be sorry for showing emotion kiddo!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled up a chair beside Alex's.

"So what've I missed?" Sirius asked as he sat down and made himself comfortable beaming at his godson.

"Where do you want us to start Sirius." Remus asked from the left and Alex grimaced, Sirius wasn't going to like what Moony was about to tell him.

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU?" Sirius roared in anger but Alex just remained quiet and looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you contact me Alex?" Sirius asked.

"Ah yes, a question we would all like to know the answer to." Dumbledore said fixing his eyes on Alex over his half moon spectacles.

"So Alex?" Remus beckoned Alex to speak.

"It was…" Alex stopped and searched for the words and then turned to his father. "You never wanted me. If you had known I was your son all along then why didn't you tell me? Why did you hate and victimise me more than anyone else, even more than Neville? Why do you still hate me?" Alex stopped briefly and then continued.

"Why do you look at me with so much loathing? If you hated me that much why did you bother telling me I was your son? Every day for those first few months back in the muggle world I wished for you to come and collect me, but you never did. How long would it have been until you had come and collected me if I hadn't of collapsed in PE and Remus had been called?" Alex sighed. "You don't want me, I get that now; nobody wants a freak like me."

"Alexander never ever believe that you are a freak. You are the most gifted wizard I have ever met save for your mother." Snape spoke in a soft and fragile tone. "I do not hate you, you are my son and always will be but it pains me to see how much you two are alike; you are more like Lily than you know and it scares me that you can be so much like a person who died before you could even begin to recall."

"When you came to Hogwarts you looked like a carbon copy of Potter and I thought Lily had lied to me, that you weren't my child. For that I victimized you to somehow get my revenge back on Potter for all those years he made me suffer. I had never realised how much it hurt you until now, I was so wrapped up in my own fury I neglected the fact that you were not Potter but your mother." Snape sighed and Alex suddenly felt a great wave of emotion towards this man.

"And then when I got the letter, I was overwhelmed with such grief and regret for my actions than I thought humanly possible. When I saw Dursley savagely attacking you, I was thrown right back into my very own childhood and it scared me. So I took you away from it all and then when you were sent back and agreed it tore me apart to know what you were walking back to. You came back to Hogwarts with so much anger, you were a walking time bomb. I didn't know what to do with you and eventually I took my anger and frustration out on you. When you walked out after the Triwizard contenders were announced, I did not stop you. Finally I was free of your ever changing mood swings, but seeing you today brought to life how childish I had been."

"I should have come and saved you, I knew very well what would happen to you but still I stayed away." Snape's eyes were now welling with tears as he spoke. "I've missed you like you wouldn't believe Alexander. I want to be a father to you if you will let me."

Alex was shocked, he never knew Snape was capable of such feelings and so strongly! Alex looked at the man who really was a shadow of the callous exterior he showed, Alex nodded his head slowly and reached up to his cheek to find tears flowing freely.

Snape reached out and placed his hand on top of Alex's and smiled at him. "Shall we start again?" He asked softly and Alex nodded once again.

"Yes sir." Alex barely whispered.

"I think you two should get reacquainted back in your quarters Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. "I shall pop down to discus reinstating Alexander back into school later today."

With that Alex and Severus stood up and left Dumbledore's office.

Alex walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets looking in no particular direction. It felt strange to be back at Hogwarts, back in the wizarding world. He smirked slightly as he watched peeves attack an unsuspecting first year causing him to remember fondly the time Peeves had targeted him and Hermione and Ron had come to his rescue.

Suddenly a ringing from his pocket caused him and his father to jump. "What in Merlin's name is that?" He asked a little unsteadily.

"My mobile phone." Alex stated as he pulled his phone out of his inside blazer pocket.

'**Calling… Darren'**

"Hello?" Alex picked up the phone.

"Alex man are you ok?" Darren asked at the other end.

"I'm fine." Alex lied

"Where are you? I saw your uncle get home before and he did not look happy."

"He stormed into school earlier and was told to leave, he twigged that someone had found out." Alex explained.

"It's about time too! I can't believe you hid this from us for this long and didn't tell anyone!"

"I know Daz but it's hard, you know."

"Where are you now?"

"With my father."

"Are you coming to collect your stuff?" Daz asked. "Are we going to be able to see you? You know make sure you are ok and not just saying it."

"Daz I swear I am fine, I'll probably see you at the weekend when I get my stuff if it hasn't been trashed already." Alex said glumly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I suppose I will see you at the weekend then? I'll bring Ryan yeah?"

"Yeah it'd be good to see you both." Alex sighed. "I'll see you then"

And with a click of a button Alex ended the phone call. He turned to see his father wearing a puzzled look on his face like none Alex had ever seen. "What?" Alex asked feeling slightly uneasy.

"Extraordinary." Snape muttered as he glided down the corridor and towards his private chambers.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Life Turned Upside Down**

Chapter 21 – Confrontations and Apologies

"What's so extraordinary about my phone?" Alex asked

"Muggle devices don't usually work in Hogwarts." Snape said plainly.

"So? My phone does big deal?" Alex said irritably as they approached Snape's chambers.

"I'll ask Dumbledore about it." Snape muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Knock yourself out." Alex snarled as he stormed into the bedroom he remembered he had shared with Draco.

Draco. Did he know that Snape was not his father? Probably not as Snape himself was such a coward. Alex lay down on his bed with an almighty thud, he shuddered slightly as he tried to position himself comfortably on his back but gave up hope of being comfortable after trying two or three variations of lying on his back.

Alex stared angrily up at the ceiling. Why had he been so forgiving of Snape? Snape knew damn well what Alex would suffer, he had said it himself and still he left him there. For all Snape knew Alex could have been dead, if he hadn't collapsed in PE who knows when Alex would have heard from the wizarding world again?

He finally came to the conclusion it was because he was weak.

As Alex closed his eyes and tried to push his anger for his father away, Snape knocked on the door. Alex ignored point blank and as the knocking persisted Alex grew increasingly agitated.

"WHAT?" Alex shouted.

"Can I come in?" Snape asked in an unreadable tone.

"If I say no you'll come in anyway so what is the point?" Alex shouted sarcastically and Snape followed by entering.

Snape looked at Alex and shook his head. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"Well let's see." Alex sat up. "First of all you haven't even apologized for letting me leave and not coming to get me after knowing full well what would happen, how about the fact that you think I should forgive you so easily and to top it all off for pushing me into leaving in the first place!"

"Alex... I..." Snape couldn't seem to find the words.

"How long would it have been before you had come and collected me? Would you have come at all?" Alex snarled. "And my ever changing mood swings? My life has just been turned upside down _dad_, what did you expect me to do? Just except it all and play happy families?" He spat the word 'dad' with a particular bitterness that could only be managed by someone with the intent to hurt another.

"Alex I'm sorry you went through that." Snape said, his voice not his own.

"Too little, too late." Alex scoffed.

"I can't change the past Alexander, I am sorry for what you have been through but I cannot change it." Snape said simply.

"See! You won't even admit that it was because of you that I went through that! You told everyone I wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world, what was it dad? Did Draco measure up as a better son?"

"Alexander Paul Snape!" Snape barked. "I will not be spoken to like that!"

"It's the least you deserve." Alex spat and he could see the bleak colour in Snape's cheeks getting redder with anger.

"You are just like James Potter! Arrogant, selfish, insolent; the list goes on! I will not tolerate being spoken to by a child like that let alone my son." Snape shouted angrily but this only sparked an even angrier response from Alex.

"GO ON THEN! BATTER THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Alex screamed at his father and then removed his own belt. "HERE'S YOUR WEAPON!" He thrust the belt into Snape's hand.

Suddenly Snape's senses came back to him as he stared down at the brown leather belt in his hands. He looked up at his son and saw Alex trying to hold onto his tears, to stop them from falling. What had he done? This was all his fault!

"Alex." Snape said softly as he placed the belt down and approached his son. "I will never hurt you like that savage did." He reached out for his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry my son." Snape said and then an overpowering sense took over him as he pulled his son into his arms and held him tight against his chest. "Never be afraid to cry Harry, Merlin only knows you've had enough reasons to."

And that was when the mask broke, both father and son finally tore down their defensive walls and embraced the moment each allowing the tears they'd held captive for many years to finally escape.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Snape whispered over and over again as he held onto his son and stroked his back gently.

Alex flinched as Snape's hand touched a particularly tender spot on his back. Snape held Alex firmly by the shoulders and sighed. "How badly did they hurt you?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer.

The tearful look in Alex's eyes told him what he didn't want to know and the shaky voice that came from the teen only comfirmed it. "More than you could ever imagine."

As Snape looked into Alex's empty green eyes, he broke. He'd caused his son all this pain when it wasn't necessary if Snape had just believed Lily in the first place then none of this would ever have happened. Alex would have never been Harry, he would never have lived with the Dursley's; he would have been allowed to grow up at his own pace. He would never have gone without.

How could Snape rebuild his relationship with his son? It was amazing that this boy was still functioning let standing in front of him. How could Snape have let his son go through all of this? Perhaps he wasn't capable of being nice or showing love to anyone, not even his own son?

Alex looked up at his father to see him battling with himself, this wasn't solely his fault. Alex hadn't helped matters by being so angry all the time. "I'm to blame as well." Alex said softly causing Snape to look up. "I was so angry, I didn't let you in when I should have. I should have met you half way."

"You had every right to be angry after what that beast had done to you." Snape shook his and watched as Alex nervously bit his lip. "We should go and collect your belongings pretty soon so that you actually have belongings left." Snape smirked slightly but just as the words left his lips he heard a call from the living room.

Alex looked up at the nervously and moved his hands awkwardly. "It's only Draco." Snape told him, "and probably Hermione." Alex smiled when he heard her name.

Chapter 22 -

"ALEX!"


	22. Chapter 22

A Life Turned Upside Down

Chapter 22 -

"ALEX!" Two voices cheered as Alex finally entered Snape's chambers.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Hermione cried as she threw herself at Alex.

Alex grasped at Hermione's hair as she bound herself to him crying with relief. "I've missed you too." He said softly in a voice that Hermione had only heard once herself When Alex was truely frightened; the last day of third year as his uncle threw him into the back of his car.

"Oh Alex!" She cooed as she smothered him, never wanting to let go.

"Give my cousin a break Hermione, you're going to cut off his air at this rate." Draco spoke in his velvet voice. Cousin? So Snape had grown a back bone and told Draco the truth?

"Why didn't you contact us?" Hermione asked after letting go of Alex.

"I..." Alex didn't know what to say, "You were better off without me." He finally said defensivly.

"Alex how could you think that?" Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears and Alex couldn't bear to look at her.

"He made me think that." Alex spat angrily nodding over to Snape. "Besides it's true, it was better that I left."

"Quit the bullshit Alex." Draco snapped. "I can hazard a guess at what happened when you returned 'home'."

Alex didn't look at Draco, "It's none of your business."

"You're right Alex it isn't, but do you know what you put your father through by leaving? Not to mention what it did to Hermione!" Draco snarled as he placed a protective arm around Hermione's waist. "They were distraught, no that's still putting it too mildly!"

"Yeah well that makes two of us wishing that I hadn't come back then doesn't it?" Alex spat angrily, "Do you think I wanted to come back? I was ha..."

"Happy?" Snape interrupted, "Yes of course you were happy, that's why Remus was called to your school when you passed out due to your injuries!" Snape added cruelly.

Alex hissed at his father, "You drove me to leaving."

"How? By reprimanding you when you needed it?" Snape smirked.

"Hang on," Draco interrupted. "That day I found you out cold on the floor?"

"You'd broken your promise." Alex hissed at his father. "You'd said you would never hurt me but you did. Hogwarts was supposed to be my safe place but you took that away."

"So you ran, like your cowardly god father?" Snape tormented.

"At least there people wouldn't let me down" Alex challenged

"No, they beat you instead." Snape barked, Hermione gasped to Alex's left and Snape shot her a deadly glare. "Go back to class Granger." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione was reluctant to leave but another growl from Snape forced her to leave Snape's chambers. She couldn't work out why Snape was acting like this, Hermione and Draco had seen how upset Snape had been when Harry had run off. Why was he acting like this now?

"I wish I'd never come back" Harry spat angrily. "You have you nephew as the perfect son, what do the muggles say? Three's a crowd?" Draco looked confused whereas Snape was fighting to compose himself.

"Stop this foolishness Alexander and calm down immediately." Snape reprimanded. "I have apologized provusley and seemed to accept it but now you are all guns blazing once more!"

"I understand that you are upset and angry Alex but we have to work through this." Snape continued. "I am frightened for you Alex, not just your physically wellbeing but your mental health, i have known others in your situation that have ended their lives because they could not cope. I am thanking the small mercies in life that you are still here, still my Alex. Yes you are broken and you are hurting but I know we can get through this because you're still here." Snape watched as a tear rolled down his sons cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Alex sniffed and then Snape rushed forward and gather his son up into his arms. This lead to greater sobs from both Snape and Harry as the pair rejoiced in each other's company.

"I think we should go and collect your belongings." Snape said softly.

"Just a little longer." Harry pleaded and Snape gave in, rubbing soothing circles into his sons back.

After a few more minutes in this position father and son broke their embrace and weakly smiled at each other. "Well now that's over." Draco smirked. "I think we need to get you out of that fashion abomination!"

Harry smirked before answering, "I haven't got any stuff with me at the moment so this will have to do."

"No, I am not being seen with you like that. I have clothes in my dresser that will fit you perfectly." Draco said walking Alex into their room, he soon found the garments and handed them to his much smaller cousin. "Did they even feed you?" He asked,

"It was a luxury I never received." Alex said coldly.

"Do you need any help getting changed Alex?" Snape asked Alex, "We'll go and get your belongings once you are changed."

"I'm alright." Alex nodded and entered the room he shared with Draco and there he saw his Slytherin cloak just like his father had said.

As soon as the door was shut Alex walked over to it and traced his finger around the Slytherin crest, it hissed as he traced his finger over the snakes slender, silver body. The serpent wasn't as friendly as the Gryffindor lion. Alex slowly began to take off his muggle comprehensive uniform and slipped into the clothes Draco had given him.

Alex refused to look at his body as he buttoned up the black shirt and slipped the emerald green v-neck sweater over the top, he then pulled on his jeans and gingerly stepped over towards the mirror.

His reflection shocked him. He was skinnier than he had ever remembered, the circles under his eyes were the centre of attention whilst his deadly pale skin looked worse against the colour of the shirt. Alex shook his head and picked up the cloak on the bed and was about to exit the room when his father entered.

"Would you show me what they have put you through?" Snape asked softly.

Alex pondered for a moment, stuck with what to say.

"Please Alexander?" Snape pleaded with him. "Just show me the scars, you can show me more if you wish later."

Alex took off his jumper and then slowly began to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. Should he really be doing this? What right did Snape have?

"I can't"

"Please?" Snape pleaded with Alex once more as he placed a hand on top of Alex's.

Alex unbuttoned his shirt and allowed his father to help him shrug it off. Snape stood back for a moment and then helped Alex get back into his shirt. "I am so sorry Alexander."

Alex didn't say anything he just put his jumper back on and left the room. Snape was left standing in the middle of the room, on the verge of breaking down. How could he have let his son go through that? Lily's son?

A single tear fell down Snape's cheek as a horrible grief took over him and then the tears flowed, flowed for his lover, his mistakes and his son. At least Alexander was safe now and they could work on being a family again, yes, it would take a while but Snape was willing to try for the sake of his son. Snape felt another tear fall and shook it off as he collected himself before joining his son and nephew in the living room.


End file.
